El Preambulo de La Guerra Ancestral
by ASDOM
Summary: En un mundo diferente al nuestro hay cinco grandes continentes dominados por un equilibrio de poder entre las cinco grandes Reinos e Imperios que abarcan los continentes existentes se conocen como las Cinco Naciones Continentales que tienen el mayor desar
1. Prologo

**EL PREAMBULO DE LA GUERRA ANCESTRAL**

**NARUTO FICT.**

**Autor: Asdom. este es primer fict acerca de Naru no soy para nada escritor experto pero bueno con algo se empieza no creen...**

_**Resumen:**_

**Universo SubAlterno:**

**En un mundo diferente al nuestro hay cinco grandes continentes dominados por un equilibrio de poder entre las cinco grandes Reinos e Imperios que abarcan los continentes existentes se conocen como las Cinco Naciones Continentales que tienen el mayor desarrollo tecnológico contando con grandes fuerzas armadas cada una representa a un elemento de poder diferente cada, hay shinobis encuadrados en varias categorías, siendo los mas poderosos los shinobis de los clanes ancestrales, cada nación tiene una serie de clanes ancestrales compuestos por algunos de individuos y en total hay 14 clanes de este tipo gobernados por el clan ancestral mas antiguo al cual se le conoce como el Clan Ancestral Supremo. Después están los shinobis de las Grandes Aldeas Shinobis ubicadas en cada país, también hay los clanes de las aldeas shinobis que hasta ahora desconocen la existencia de los clanes ancestrales y hasta ahora han permanecido como clanes separados. Es una versión diferente de la historia de Naru con cambios profundos.**

**También existen muchas naciones menores atrasadas en gran medida en materia tecnológica y shinobi contando solo con aldeas shinobi de escasísimo poder e influencia, estas naciones menores rodean a las naciones continentales pero son demasiado débiles aun cuando mantienen algunas relaciones comerciales, para los grandes países no representan ni amenaza alguna actualmente son muy pocos países menores, poco a poco han sido conquistados por un poder mayor en esos casos los grandes estados de la esfera mundial **

**Una profecía ancestral de 250 años, unos secretos ocultos por centurias, una gran restauración en medio de una guerra total.**

**Línea Temporal:**

**El mundo utiliza un calendario único salvo las aldeas ocultas shinobi que usan un sistema temporal diferente**

**El calendario fundamental inicia en el año Zero cuando los clanes ancestrales tras la primera guerra ancestral y la primera gran guerra suprema acabaron con la antigua era arcaica (Primera Era del Mundo) y dieron vida a las que se convertirían en las grandes naciones continentales actualmente estamos en el año 2903 DDF, DDF significa Después de la Fundación **

**GRANDES NACIONES DE LA ESFERA MUNDIAL.**

**Nación Gondaw: **

**Gobierno:Reino con monarquía electiva**

**Población: 2,715 millones de súbditos**

**Gobernante actual:Rey Kouhei XVII (2897 - ?) [Patriarca del Clan Qin el clan mas antiguo de Gondaw **

**Extensión:29 millones de Kilómetros cuadrados.**

**Capital:Bak**

**Aldea Shinobi:Aldea Oculta de la Roca**

**Kage de Aldea Oculta: Tsuchikage**

**Clanes Ancestrales:Shang, Qin, Zhou**

**Representa a la Tierra es una nación ubicada en el oeste del Mundo en el continente de Gondara, es un país que cuenta con el desierto mas grande y mas árido del mundo abarcando dos décimas partes de su territorio vital este territorio hasta el momento es la zona mas inhabitada de la esfera mundial, la nación es gobernada por un sistema político en el cual en cada generación el gobernante proviene de uno de los 3 clanes ancestrales que este reino tiene, los clanes se alternan el gobierno siendo una costumbre milenaria, sus habitantes, su civilización y arquitectura están mas cercanas al modo de vida de los arabes. **

**Reino Rodimus: **

**Gobierno:Reino**

**Población:3000 millones de personas.**

**Gobernante actual:Rey Kaon XXI (2898 - ?) [Patriarca del Clan Yagami el clan mas antiguo del Reino Rodimus **

**Extensión:30 millones de Kilómetros cuadrados.**

**Capital:Rodimus**

**Aldea Shinobi: Aldea Oculta del Mar**

**Kage de Aldea Oculta:Mizukage**

**Clanes Ancestrales:Asuran, Yagami, Sumeragi.**

**Este reino a pesar de estar ubicado en la parte mas norte del mundo específicamente en el continente boreal Rodín se distingue por que tiene los ríos mas anchos y lagos mas grandes del planeta que mas bien son como mares interiores al ser comparables tan grandes como el Mar Negro de nuestro mundo por eso es que sus habitantes tienen afecto al agua algunas ciudades importantes están construidas en islas en medio de los lagos mas grandes siendo conocidas como las ciudades lacustres, su vida, la vida de las personas están unidas a sus ríos, sus personas, civilización, y estilo de vida tienen comparación a los romanos. **

**Nación Reino de Pangium: **

**Gobierno:Reino. **

**Población:3,150 millones**

**Gobernante actualReyTetsuya IX (2895 - ?) [Patriarca del Clan Kusanagi que es la familia mas vieja de Pangium **

**Extensión: 30 millones de Kilómetros cuadrados.**

**Capital:Pansher.**

**Aldea Shinobi: Aldea Oculta del Trueno**

**Kage de Aldea Oculta: Raikage**

**Clanes Ancestrales:Shirou, Arisugawa, Kusanagi**

**Dentro de la esfera mundial ocupa la posición austral localizado en el continente Pangeurak limita al norte con el Reich Xiosai es un continente donde se da la particularidad de que la mitad del año padece de tormentas con altísimo contenido electrico y en el día solo hay máximo diez horas de buen clima el resto del tiempo diario solo hay tormentas eléctricas con abundante caída de agua sus habitantes se caracterizan por ser rudos, estoicos y fieros en el combate cuando son atacados por algún enemigo tienen su equivalente en nuestro mundo a los ciudadanos de lo que hoy es Rusia, **

**Reino Lauran: **

**Gobierno: Reino en proceso de ser un Imperio**

**Población: 3,350 millones**

**Gobernante actual: Gran Rey Ryoka XXIV (2896 - ?) [Patriarca del Clan Sanada que es el clan más viejo el reino Laur **

**Extensión: 35 millones de Kilómetros cuadrados.**

**Capital: Rashar**

**Aldea Shinobi: Aldea Oculta del Viento**

**Kage de Aldea Oculta: Kazekage**

**Clanes Ancestrales: Sanada, Fuuma, y Yamato**

**Se ubica en el Este precisamente en el continente de Laur casi el mayor porcentaje de este continente esta a mas de 5500 metros sobre el nivel del mar por lo que este país esta muy cerca de los cielos, lo cual hace que muchas ciudades y poblados importantes incluyendo su capital no puedan ser vistos desde los niveles bajos geográficamente hablando solo mediante sobrevuelos comparativamente hablando se parece a la antigua civilización extinta de los persas, es un reino que esta en proceso de transformarse en imperio dado el poder que últimamente ha acumulado donde hay un gran rey auxiliado por un consejo consultivo se especializa en el viento, **

**Gran Imperio Xiosai: **

**Gobierno: Estado Imperial.**

**Población: 3,900 millones.**

**Gobernante actual: Emperador Shairón III (2894 -?) [Patriarca del Clan Xiosai, el Clan Ancestral Supremo **

**Extensión: 40 millones de Kilómetros cuadrados.**

**Capital: Nanjar.**

**Aldea Shinobi: Aldea Oculta de Konoha.**

**Kage de Aldea Oculta: Hokage.**

**Clanes Ancestrales: Xiosai y Asoka.**

**Estado en el continete central Xid es el mas poderoso de los cinco cuenta con el ejercito mas grande y es el de mas grande extensión territorial es el lider de las cinco naciones, en sus territorios hay gran presencia de volcanes la mayoría de ellos inactivos con un suelo rico en minerales y en petróleo que yace en monumentales yacimientos bajo sus pies es una combinación entre las culturas China y Japón es un estado gobernado por un Emperador vitalicio y hereditario con poder absoluto en muchos aspectos si bien existe Constitución que reconoce las libertades civiles que se respetan a cabalidad desde tiempos remotos representa al elemento fuego.**

**Antecedentes: **

**La primera parte de la historia se desarrolla en el Gran Imperio Xiosai también conocido como el Reich existen dos clanes ancestrales al igual que otros clanes ancestrales sus guerreros mas poderosos ubicados en los estratos mas supremos de cada clan están agrupados en Triunviratos que pese a estar separados trabajan en equipo y cuando hay eventos de relevancia global se van reuniendo para pelear juntos asimismo hay un triunvirato que representa a los clanes ancestrales de cada nación este triunvirato se le conoce como el "Triunvirato Continental"**

**El primer clan ancestral el clan Xiosai (Clan ancestral que tiene 3250 años de existencia), es el clan ancestral (así también llamados los clanes supremos) mas antiguo de todos este clan aparte de gobernar el Reich se especializa en el conocimiento y la estrategia, su símbolo es un dragón alado rojo, su Don Sucesorio es el Raknaigar, que hace que los miembros con ese don tengan los ojos rojos y la pupila roja de forma permanente a lo largo de sus vidas apareciendo un hexagrama en la pupila de los ojos de los portadores de ese don su triunvirato de guerreros mas fuertes son conocidos como los 3 Señores de la Guerra.**

**Otro de los clanes ancestrales del Reich es el clan Asoka con 3225 años es el segundo mas poderoso de tan grande estado, es afamado por sus técnicas de lucha directa y de combate, esta representado por el mítico Fénix Ardiente, su don sucesorio es el Shurak los ojos de los poseedores de este don siempre se pone naranjas cuando se activa y aparezcan en ellos 5 aspas en forma de trianguló en las pupilas de los ojos es un clan afamado, aliado y amigo desde tiempos muy remotos de los Xiosai, es uno de los clanes ancestrales mas temidos en el mundo junto con los Xiosai su triunvirato se le conoce como los 3 Generales Asoka o Grandes Generales Asoka . **

**Personajes Principales Ancestrales.**

**Triunvirato del Clan Xiosai**

**Káiser Shairon III:**

**Fecha de Nacimiento: 24 de Julio del 2878 DDF.**

**Signo Zodiacal: Leo**

**Edad: 22 años y medio (Edad al Comenzar la Guerra Ancestral 25 años)**

**Gobernante del Estado Imperial, Shinobi, Patriarca del Clan Xiosai líder de los clanes supremos, entrenado desde su infancia para responsabilidades mayores es demasiado serio y muy seguro de si mismo, habla poco y cuando es realmente necesario en esos casos es muy abierto a los demás (Se parece a Sasuke), es demasiado estratégico, tiene la facultad de ver el futuro del mundo, tiene una estatura alta, pelo plateado y ojos rojos por el don sucesorio del clan, es el shinobi mas poderoso del Reich le gusta usar una pesada túnica negra que cubre su cuerpo cuando esta sin la presencia de ninguna persona, medita en soledad. Gobierna el Reich desde los 16 años sucediendo a su padre el Káiser Ozai XIII (2864 – 2894 DDF), odia profundamente la traición considerándolo un crimen imperdonable dentro de los clanes por eso le gusta matar a quien comete ese crimen es conocido también como el Gran Señor Ancestral Xiosai, su poder elemental es el fuego.**

**Shios:**

**Fecha de Nacimiento: 2 de Diciembre del 2884 DDF.**

**Signo Zodiacal: Sagitario.**

**Edad: 16 años y medio (Edad al Comenzar la Guerra Ancestral 19 años)**

**Hombre místico y muy pensativo que también tiene el poder de ver el futuro como el Káiser, es hermano menor de Shairon III este shinobi que oculta los hechos hasta cuando es necesario, adepto a los libros y la estrategia militar civil y shinobi obsesionado con mantener el orden y la prudencia con ojos rojos y pelo del mismo color rojo, desde hace unos años recibió un Tridente (Arma distintiva de los señores de la guerra) como arma, es bastante fuerte y un cruel asesino y tirano cosa que nunca menciona en el combate mato a un clan proveniente de una nación pequeña que invadió el Reich en una sola noche mato a 200 shinobis de ese clan invasor, tiene el poder elemental del trueno, tiene el don sucesorio del clan Xiosai. Es un shinobi que en Konoha ocupa el grado de sannin llamado el "Trueno Imparable o Sanin del Trueno" tiene dos cicatrices en su cara en forma acuñada **

**Shurai:**

**Fecha de Nacimiento: 22 de Marzo del 2886 DDF.**

**Signo Zodiacal: Aries**

**Edad: 14 años y medio (Edad al Comenzar la Guerra Ancestral 17 años)**

**El más joven y extrovertido de los 3 señores de la guerra, hermano mas joven del Gobernante del Reich, alegre en extremo siempre esta sonriendo a veces desquicia a Shairon III (Se parece a Naru aunque algo mas matizado) cosa que abiertamente disgusta al Gran Señor de la Guerra; su cabello es de un negro oscuro y es poseedor el don sucesorio del raknaigar por tanto los ojos rojos, tiene una cicatriz en forma de cuña en su rostro por la cual cuando se desataba la batalla era un guerrero que no dudaba contra sus enemigos, no tiene el poder de ver el futuro pero lo compensa con una gran fuerza domina las técnicas de elemento viento En la aldea de Konoha es uno de los cinco sanins y es uno de los dos sanin conocidos como los "Sanins del Viento o también conocidos como Ráfagas Implacables"**

**Triunvirato del Clan Asoka.**

**Patriarca o Gran Señor Ancestral Asoka Ryo XVI: **

**Fecha de Nacimiento: 3 de Octubre del 2879 DDF.**

**Signo Zodiacal: Libra**

**Edad:21 años (Edad al Comenzar la Guerra Ancestral 23 años y medio)**

**Líder indiscutible del Clan Asoka, asumió el liderazgo del clan de manera reciente aproximadamente hace 5 años un año después de la coronación del actual Káiser eso fue en el año 2895 DDF, es de aspecto alto, pelo castaño y ojos azules, es un hombre que se le podría definir como un poco introvertido en pocas ocasiones se encierra en si mismo fuerte de espíritu, es el estratega del triunvirato, y gusta tener planes antes de batallar, y ésa podría ser la parte de su éxito, se le considera el segundo shinobi mas fuerte dentro del reich (El primero es el Patriarca de los Xiosai), su poder y sus técnicas de combate son de elemento Trueno, usa como arma una espada (Es el arma que distingue a los triunviros Asoka) es un espadachín especialista, hace equipo en las guerras con el Emperador Shairon III con quien se lleva mejor y a quien Shairon considera como su mejor amigo.**

**Seiji: **

**Fecha de Nacimiento:8 de Febrero del 2886 DDF.**

**Signo Zodiacal: Acuario**

**Edad:15 años (Edad al Comenzar la Guerra Ancestral 17 años y medio)**

**De cabello azul y ojos violeta es un temible guerrero que a simple vista no lo parece es un guerrero rápido y nunca consigue que lo pongan fuera de guardia y no puede ser engañado por trucos de ilusiones, la mayoría del tiempo es visto por sus hermanos y los miembros del clan Asoka y por otras personas como un shinobi despistado y con la mirada vacía que mira a la nada sonriendo dejándose llevar por el viento que es el poder fundamental en sus técnicas la mayoría de las veces tiene la manía de llegar tarde por su tendencia de dormir hasta muy noche y desvelarse demasiado es demasiado expresivo le gusta de vez en cuando no hay algún conflicto inminente correr a gran velocidad dejándose llevar por cualquier parte y donde a veces es imposible de buscar**

**Shinn: **

**Fecha de Nacimiento:13 de Junio del 2887 DDF.**

**Signo Zodiacal: Géminis**

**Edad:13 años y medio (Edad al Comenzar la Guerra Ancestral 16)**

**Hermano mas pequeño del líder de los Asoka es el mas impulsivo y agresivo de los 3 triunviros Asoka de cabello rubio y ojos castaños siempre llevado por sus instintos por ende es fácil que caiga en las trampas, siempre se comporta como un rebelde obstinado y terco le disgustan las situaciones sociales salvo cuando es una guerra viéndose como antisocial la mayor parte del tiempo, Ryo es el único que puede controlar sus impulsos usa el fuego (Elemento base de su poder) es un asesino implacable en la batalla y le gusta saborear la sangre de sus rivales cosa que desagrada a muchos cuando termina una batalla, siempre tiene un ojo que no se le ve y se le ve con cara enojada todo el tiempo**

**PROLOGO: LA ANTESALA DE LA GUERRA ANCESTRAL CONTRA LA COALICIÓN SOUMA..**

**Año 2900 después de la Fundación.**

**Año 364 de la Era Kenshin.**

**Capital del Reich Nanjar: Palacio del Káiser.**

**18 de Diciembre del 2900 DDF (Después de la Fundación) casi 3 meses antes del inicio del Plan Typhon y 2 años y medio antes de la guerra ancestral. **

**En un gran salon espacioso y amplia 2 personas comparecen ante su líder.**

**Shios: Henos aquí hermano mayor.**

**Shurai: Si nos has llamado es decir que la situación en el frente oriental es grave.**

**Shios: Y bien de que se trata esta reunión Nisan…**

**Káiser Shairon III: Tomen asiento.**

**Los dos hermanos recién llegados asienten sentándose enseguida.**

**Káiser Shairon III[Se levanta el káiser cubierto con su túnica negra Hermanos como ustedes saben en el marco de el periodo hypercaótico que estamos actualmente primero con la guerra contra los Akatsutki y los miembros de la Aldea Shinobi del Sonido y su líder Orochimaru, el Reino de Chou mas bien su gobierno y milicia ha decidido declararnos la guerra a nosotros el Reich después de que la primera fuerza invasora de Chou fue repelida estos arrogantes y confianzudos el enemigo después de haber sido devuelto a su país original esta dispuesto a prologar la conflagración preparando actualmente una nueva fuerza de guerra según lo que he visto en el futuro esta nueva fuerza de ataque estará lista en 2 años debido a las perdidas producidas al perder 9 millones de hombres en el ataque anterior (Da un golpe en la mesa).**

**Shurai. Esos… idiotas todavía no entienden que sus recursos son limitados y aun así quieren luchar con nosotros… es suicidio (Enfurecido).**

**Shios: Debemos estar listos para recibir esta nueva invasión de los Chou.**

**Káiser Shairon III: Descuida no tengas prisa.**

**Shurai: Tu eres el que no esta consiente de que si no los detenemos habrá una catástrofe o que quieres ver caer el imperio.**

**Káiser Shairon III: (Golpea Nuevamente la mesa) TU TE CALMARAS NO ME DIGAS LO QUE DEBO DE HACER O DE LO CONTRARIO TE APREVIENES, OTOTO Y DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES Y PENSAR COSAS QUE NO SON, QUE YO SE LO QUE HAGO… (Posa su mirada penetrante en su hermano menor).**

**Shios: Ahhhh… (Empezó a pensar para si) Cuando aprenderá a no sobrepasarse con Shairon que no entiende que lo puede hacer picadillo si lo quisiera. Y que podemos hacer al respecto nisan (Alza la voz para ser escuchado).**

**De pronto un guardia entra y se inclina en la puerta donde se celebraba la reunión de los 3 señores de la guerra.**

**Guardia: Káiser, los 3 Generales Asoka están aquí. **

**Káiser Shairon III: Hazlos pasar inmediatamente.**

**El guardia obedece, retirándose cerrando la puerta tras salir.**

**Shios¿Por que has hecho llamar a los Asoka y que tiene que ver ellos con esta guerra?**

**Káiser Shairon III: Aguarden y lo sabrán.**

**Se abre la puerta y entran 3 personajes ya conocidos por los 3 hombres mas fuertes del clan Xiosai se levanta el líder del clan ancestral más antiguo.**

**Káiser Shairon III: Bienvenidos a esta reunión tan urgente y especial, por favor sentaos por favor.**

**Al unioso los 3 nuevos llegados se colocan a la derecha de los dos hermanos menores de Shairon III.**

**Shinn: Vallamos al grano díganos de que se trata todo esto.**

**Patriarca Ryo XVI: SHINNN… Se mas respetuoso Shinn por favor disculpadlo por favor. **

**Káiser Shairon III: Dejando de eso de lado hay cosas que debo informaos, no solo es la situación de guerra con los Chou la que debe preocuparnos si no es otra cosa, después de 300 años la guerra de los clanes ancestrales contra la coalición de clanes exiliados lo que conocemos como Souma comenzará después de que hayamos derrotado a los Chou avisare a los demás clanes ancestrales para que se preparen.**

**Un grito de asombro en la mayor parte de los presentes se da.**

**Seiji: Así que aparecieron luego de tantos años y centurias.**

**Shios: Es tal y como las visiones del futuro me lo anunciaban, las guerras del periodo hypercaotico actual serán mas duras llegaremos a un punto crítico. **

**Káiser Shairon III: Serán duros, hermano lo que yo he visto en el porvenir no son para nada halagüeño… en algún sentido**

**Shurai: Los peores años que nuestros ancestros vivieron se repeinan nuevamente (Piensa para el mismo).**

**Patriarca Ryo XVI: Entonces que podemos hacer.**

**Káiser Shairon III: Antes que nada debo comentar que la guerra contra los Souma se desarrollara en un territorio enorme que abarca el Reich, y los reinos de Lauran y Rodimus. Ese será el escenario bélico.**

**Shinn: Pero es un territorio enorme (Pasmado ante la inmensidad de la guerra venidera)**

**Káiser Shairon III: Ryo la batalla contra nuestros enemigos mas acérrimos tienen hoy un ingrediente extra y para ello hay que enfocarnos en las aldeas shinobi específicamente las aldeas del Viento, Mar y Kohoha.**

**Shurai¡¡¡¡KOHOHA EN LA GUERRA CONTRA LOS SOUMA!!! NO COMPRENDO EL POR QUE…**

**Un mar de incógnitas cae sobre algunos presentes.**

**Patriarca Ryo XVI¿Qué tienen esas aldeas tan diminutas e irrelevantes en este asunto¿Por qué ellos?**

**Seiji: Hasta ahora los clanes ancestrales hemos tenido "nulo" contacto con esos pueblos y su vida interna, las aldeas shinobis se han encargado de resolver problemas con los cuales no tenemos que ver y su espacio de acción es muy reducido que tienen que ver con una confrontación que no les corresponde.**

**Shios: Cierto que hemos tenido contacto "nulo" pero por hoy en particular en Kohoha 3 personas con las cuales he tenido contacto desde que hace cuatro años al ser enviado a esa aldea en particular ya saben que los clanes ancestrales hemos estado metiéndonos en las aldeas shinobi desde su fundación como lo estipularon nuestros ancestros, aunque esto no lo saben sino solo ellos pero los Souma quieren eliminar no solo a los clanes ancestrales sino también a las aldeas shinobi.**

**Shurai¿Eliminar Kohoha?, No puede ser pero como… como… puede ser… como…**

**Shinn: Si eso pasa las aldeas shinobis están muertas…**

**Shurai: Que…. demonios… estas diciendo…. Vuelve a repetir lo que acabo de oír… Anda… dilo… (Sonaba furioso y mostraba los puños).**

**Shinn: Para que importarle algunos dimutos puntos que no representan nada… **

**Shurai: Que… que importan… que importan… es mucho… como…. siempre eres tan antipático… desde que te conozco siempre lo único que te importa es tu terca rebeldía…**

**Shinn: Quieres pelear…. (Se notaba que quería luchar contra alguien)**

**Shurai: Por si no lo sabes mí hermano y yo hemos vivido en Konoha durante los últimos 4 años y tenemos algunos buenos camaradas ahí…**

**Shinn: De seguro muy débiles… (Se burlaba)**

**Patriarca Ryo XVI¡¡¡¡ BASTA YA!!!! SHINN… DEJA DE ANDAR DE MOLESTO… POR QUE NO TE COMPORTAS EN UNA SITUACION ASI.**

**Káiser Shairon III: NO QUIERO PELEAS EN UN MOMENTO TAN CRÍTICO, TOMA TU ASIENTO SHURAI Y TE QUEDAS AHÍ… O TE APREVIENES A LAS CONSECUENCIAS**

**Dos personas se miran entre ellos lanzando chispas, pero al ver la cara del Káiser sintieron escalofríos que les bajaron los humos momentáneamente.**

**Shios: La guerra contra los Chou es la antesala de la conflagración contra los Souma, temo que esta guerra sea una cortina de humo para encubrir la batalla sangrienta que se sucederá después, los ejércitos shinobi de los clanes Xiosai y Asoka se enfrentarán a los shinobis del reino de Chou y posteriormente a los Souma, junto a los otros clanes ancestrales sin embargo los guerreros de las aldeas ya mencionadas estarán participando de manera activa en la guerra contra los Souma no en esta actual conflagración que hoy nos incumbe.**

**Shurai: De que manera ellos se meterán en medio de esta guerra, si sabemos de antemano que será sangrienta y cruel, no recuerdan las guerras de 390 y 300 años antes.**

**Káiser Shairon III: Hay que esperar 2 años y medio después para conocer la respuesta, Shurai debes esperar.**

**Shurai: Esperar… Esperar… odio esperar… como me repugna esperar las cosas (Se decía en pensamientos internos para si)**

**Patriarca Ryo XVI: Cuantos Ejércitos Shinobi hay disponibles de parte de los Xiosai para la guerra contra los Chou. **

**Káiser Shairon III: 16, los Asoka también tienen una fuerza similar. **

**Patriarca Ryo XVI: Efectivamente, lo has dicho bien… **

**Káiser Shairon III: Entonces esas tropas serán puestas contra los Chou apoyadas por la fuerza militar más grande de la historia. **

**Shurai¿Qué te traes entre manos¿Acaso has planeado algo que no nos has dicho hasta el momento?**

**Entonces despliega ante los presentes un mapa del Imperio y de Chou donde se remarcaba la frontera en un color rojo y dentro del reino Chou unas líneas en azul.**

**Káiser Shairon III: A partir de ahora les daré las indicaciones del plan de invasión del reino Chou, tengan en cuenta que esta será una lucha contra únicamente las fuerzas armadas, el rey y el gobierno tiránico de Chou, los civiles nos apoyaran una vez que las tropas del ejercito del reich (Wehrmacht) y los ejércitos shinobis de los clanes ancestrales hayan penetrado en territorio enemigo y suplicaran ser parte del reich y libertad.**

**Shurai: No creo que pidan tal cosa… mas bien nos harán la guerra de guerrillas.**

**Shios: Notablemente imposible… si tenemos en cuenta que el pueblo Chou ha venido sufriendo décadas de una dictadura sin precedentes, el actual régimen ha rearmado a ese país de tal forma que los opositores han sido muertos impunemente y el pueblo Chou sufre de una forma espeluznante (Hace que retumbe su voz)**

**Káiser Shairon III: Debemos destruir el peligro que viene del este… la amenaza por eso se pondrá en marcha el Plan Typhon (Tifón) en el cual nosotros en esta sala estamos involucrados, el ataque se realizara el 15 de Marzo del año que viene y deberá terminar 18 meses después, dentro del Frente Oriental habrá 3 Grandes Frentes: Norte, Centro y Sur, 3 ciudades principales serán el objetivo principal al ser tomadas estas y destruyendo sus fuerzas armadas se derrumbara el enemigo mas fácilmente contando con el hecho que nuestras fuerzas armadas destrozaron su primera fuerza de invasión en solo un mes desde el pasado Septiembre ya comenzaron a ser enviados efectivos militares al Este hasta el primero de marzo concluirá el envió de las divisiones y oficiales que constituirán la mayor fuerza de invasión de la historia (A continuación pasa a los detalles de la Invasión futura).**

**Shurai: Y que haremos nosotros en esta guerra.**

**Esa duda era compartida por una gran mayoría.**

**Káiser Shairon III: En base a este plan bélico, nosotros los 3 señores de la guerra y los 3 generales Asoka avanzaran al frente de la siguiente manera. En primer Shurai serás el Jefe del Gran Frente Sur avanzaras con Seiji apoyados con las fuerzas shinobis correspondientes más las tropas adjudicadas en ese sector.**

**Shurai: (Pensando para si mismo) Ni hablar tendré que trabajar con el…**

**Seiji: Menuda tarea que me espera… **

**Káiser Shairon III: Frente Central este frente llevara el mayor número de fuerzas shinobis y militares ya que su objetivo supremo es la capital enemiga para ello tomare el mando personal del centro y junto con Ryo iremos personalmente con este fin.**

**Patriarca Ryo XVI: Es interesante esta presa a tomar.**

**Káiser Shairon III: La capital será tomada y Chou no podrá recuperarse (Se levanto de repente), la victoria será nuestra que nos le quepa duda, (Lo dijo con mucha seguridad)**

**Shios: Tal y como esta hecho el ataque el restante de la fuerza que los clanes Xiosai y Asoka pondrán será enviado al Norte y la capacidad de la fuerza invasora será de esta forma equilibrada en los sectores Norte y Sur.**

**Káiser Shairon III: Eres muy perceptivo tu y Shinn Asoka al lanzar el ataque coordinaran sus fuerzas para lograr los objetivos de la guerra. **

**Shinn: Yo… YO… DONDE DICES QUE TENGO QUE IR…**

**Káiser Shairon III: Rumbo al frente norte. **

**Shinn: POR QUE… ESTE TIO… POR QUE TENGO QUE IR CON ESTE TÍO EN ESA MISIÓN… YA SABEN QUE A MI… ME GUSTA IR SOLO….**

**Shios: Lo que me espera… en esta guerra ( Pensaba con un Bufido)**

**Patriarca Ryo XVI: POR QUE IRAS… POR QUE IRAS… TE LO DIRÉ Y QUE TE QUEDE BIEN CLARO EN TU CEREBRO… POR QUE… DEBEMOS… GANAR… NO PODEMOS SER TAN EGOÍSTAS… LO QUE IMPORTA ES LA GUERRA Y DERROTAR A NUESTROS ENEMIGOS ANTES DE LA GUERRA ANCESTRAL… YO SOY LA LEY Y TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE IRAS POR QUE IRAS O TE APREVIENES, IRAS CON EL Y SE ACABO. **

**Shinn: Que dijiste… Ryo… (Haciéndose el sordo)**

**Patriarca Ryo XVI: SIÉNTATE… NO COLMES MI PACIENCIA… Y OYE… (Lo miraba de tal forma que se veía una perdida de calma).**

**Alguien no estaba muy de acuerdo, señalaba que no estaba muy de acuerdo con los dictados de su hermano mayor pero en el fondo tenia una sed de sangre ya que quería que la guerra comenzara quería hacer la justicia. La reunión siguió emitiéndose los dictados de la nueva conflagración jurando reunirse los 6 al finalizar la destrucción de los Chou.**

**FRENTE ORIENTAL 15 de Marzo del 2901 DDF: GRAN FRENTE NORTE A LAS 2:50 DE LA MADRUGADA.**

**XVI OKSF… [Alto Mando del Gran Frente Norte y el Frente Sectorial No 16 a 2 Kilómetros de la frontera con Chou y del Frente En una zona que en línea recta media 250 kilómetros con unos bosques de árboles bajos, un centenar de divisiones blindadas y de infantería estaban unos en sus carros de combate o vehículos mecanizados otros en sus vehículos motorizados ya a esas horas los shinobis de los ejércitos de clanes ancestrales habían levantado una ilusión dejando al descubierto una concentración militar sin precedentes no solo en el XVI Frente Sectorial sino en otros Frentes Sectoriales que formaban el súper frente oriental los cañones de artillería mecanizada cargados apuntaban al oriente, listos para ser detonados, en preparación para machacar la frontera al momento de lanzar el asalto masivo al reino Chou. En esa zona yacía una construcción bunker que servia sede del alto mando no solo del frente sectorial sino del frente norte del Ost Front (Frente Oriental) ahí el Comandante del Gran Frente Norte meditaba en silencio mientras los miembros de su alto mando estaban haciendo llamadas a otros lideres militares.**

**Señor de la Guerra Shios: Todo esta listo para una nueva pagina de la guerra actual que nos aqueja (Pensaba para si) dentro de unos minutos el réquiem estará dado el asalto será fulminante el enemigo será sorprendido.**

**Señor de la Guerra Shios: Sin embargo no puedo dejar de pensar que esto es el preludio a una gran catástrofe en un lugar conocido para mí lo que vendrá después es el verdadero problema y los cambios que para algunos vendrá serán radicales.**

**General Shinn: Ya quiero que comience, quiero destruir a aquellos que osaron invadirnos me arde el cuerpo… No tendré piedad de ellos (Decía para si apretaba el puño). La justicia descenderá sobre ellos.**

**General Shinn: Ningún shinobi ni soldado enemigo vivirá para contarlo el final para ellos será total, aquel enemigo que se tope conmigo solo conocerá la muerte segura**

**El alto mando del Gran Frente Norte del Frente Oriental estaba reunido esperando la orden de ataque en la línea de frente todos aguardando mientras los últimos segundos del reloj caían previo a una gran conflagración. El Señor de la Guerra Shios deja sus meditaciones.**

**Señor de la Guerra Shios: Están preparados…**

**General del XVI Ejercito Shinobi del Clan Xiosai, Asran: Las tropas del Wehrmacht y nuestras fuerzas están listas a pleno, cuando digan podremos atacar.**

**General del XVIII Ejercito Shinobi del Clan Asoka, Wufei: Solo esperamos la clave orden que mandaran desde el centro del frente los altos jerarcas militares y el Káiser.**

**Uno a uno los miembros del alto mando responden afirmativamente. **

**Señor de la Guerra Shios: Quiero que confirmen si todos los generales de ejércitos, y generales de armada shinobi están listos lo mismo los comandantes de frentes sectoriales y hágalo rápido.**

**Teniente en Comunicaciones Hikaru Ichijo: Si… señor.**

**Se hacen unas llamadas de confirmación dentro de pocos minutos se tiene una respuesta. **

**Teniente en Comunicaciones Hikaru Ichijo: Todo listo en todos los frentes de sector.**

**Señor de la Guerra Shios: Bien… ahora a esperar la confirmación clave.**

**Señor de la Guerra Shios: Shinn estas listo…**

**General Shinn: Ya quiero destruir a esos Shinobis… deseo ver acción… quiero que ya comience la guerra**

**Señor de la Guerra Shios: Lo que tú digas… espero por el bien… por el bien de nuestra victoria poder controlar esos impulsos tal y como lo hace Ryo, de lo contrario podríamos tener problemas esta por empezar en este momento los pájaros estarán cantando en Yuan en el gran parque central de la capital. **

**De repente suena un teléfono.**

**Señor de la Guerra Shios: Conteste el teléfono.**

**El subordinado obedece y escucha la orden del alto mando del ejército imperial eran las 3:00 AM.**

**Teniente en Comunicaciones Hikaru Ichijo: El OKW y el Frente Central ha dicho - Orden Dortmund; Typon comenzara a la hora programada -.**

**Señor de la Guerra Shios: Bien… orden recibida comuníquenselo a todos los Frentes Sectoriales.**

**Se hace saber la noticia en ese momento y al mismo tiempo se oye un discurso (Proclamación) del Gobernante del Reich la guerra era irreversible**

**Señor de la Guerra Shios: En 15 minutos atacaremos, pronto el fin de un reino comenzara.**

**Señor de la Guerra Shios: Shinn en 15 minutos abriremos el fuego, el ataque esta confirmado**

**General Shinn: Me parece perfecto…**

**Señor de la Guerra Shios: No sabrán lo que les paso… aplastémonos.**

**General Shinn: Valla… parece que al fin coincidimos… **

**Señor de la Guerra Shios: Si… debemos destrozarlos lo más rápido posible, entre mas rápido mejor.**

**General Shinn: Al fin hablas mi idioma… y yo pensaba que eras como mi hermano mayor. **

**Señor de la Guerra Shios: Puede ser pero en esta ocasión tengo deseos de acabar esto pronto… venceremos contundentemente esta guerra no es la importante debes recordarlo bien ponedlo bien en tu cabeza eso si… en el trayecto no hay que dejarnos llevar por nuestros instintos…**

**General Shinn: Ya vamos a empezar… empezaste a hablar como Ryo.**

**Señor de la Guerra Shios: Aunque deseo que esta sea una guerra rápida no hay que caer en trampas de forma imprudente. **

**General Shinn: Y me lo dice alguien que se la pasa leyendo libros.**

**Señor de la Guerra Shios: Al menos soy más sabio por eso…**

**General Shinn: Mmmm… pero la fuerza es necesaria… y te lo digo la fuerza es necesaria…**

**Señor de la Guerra Shios: Presiento que se va a poner feo… **

**Al llegar las 3:05 de la Madrugada, se escucha un sonido alguien recibe una comunicación primordial**

**Teniente en Comunicaciones Hikaru Ichijo¡¡¡¡ Código Rojo¡¡¡¡ Código Rojo¡¡¡¡ Código Rojo!!!! .**

**Señor de la Guerra Shios: (Se levanta del lugar donde estaba sentado) Escuchadme después de haber escuchado la proclamación del Emperador ustedes Generales de Ejercito Shinobi, Generales del Alto Mando recuerden que este es un paso significativo para defender nuestro país, nuestra libertad y nuestra paz ningún soldado o shinobi de mas bajo rango debe dudar que nuestros enemigos darán todo por detenernos y por destruirnos cierren sus corazones a la compasión y a la piedad… destruyan a cada soldado o shinobi enemigo, que son nuestros únicos adversarios, el pueblo y los ciudadanos del país al que vamos a invadir no deben ser afectados por esta conflagración, todos nuestros rivales deberán morir y el adversario nunca deberá levantarse todo para la victoria… que así sea… **

**General Shinn: Ya me había comenzado a entumecer… a partir de ahora comenzara lo interesante ya me arde los deseos de destruir y asesinar, quiero ver cuantos enemigos podrán ser considerados como mis presas tendré la oportunidad de ver acción en mucho tiempo ya me estaba enfadando de tanto entrenar… de estar sin hacer absolutamente nada al fin… tanta espera es despreciable… odio la espera…**

**Los presentes dan el apoyo unánime a su comandante, espera algunos minutos luego ve el reloj que marcaba: 3:14:59.**

**3:15 de la Madrugada del 15 de Marzo.**

**Señor de la Guerra Shios: Bien… (Se levanta y con su mano da una señal) es la hora H… DIA D, y grita al siguiente.**

**Señor de la Guerra Shios¡¡¡AL ATAQUE!!! TODOS LOS FRENTES SECTORIALES ABRAN FUEGO.**

**General Shinn: QUE LA BLITZKIEG SE DESATE…**

**Señor de la Guerra Shios: DISPAREN….**

**Empieza así la nueva página del periodo hypercaótico, miles de cañones de artillería abren fuego en un frente de 4000 kilómetros la frontera arde en llamas al escucharse los tremendos cañonazos uno tras otro por cerca de una hora que se escuchaban hasta en algunos pueblos pequeños luego del machaqueo de la artillería seguían ataques aéreos y la destrucción de la antigua frontera al cruzar carros blindados y las divisiones de una fuerza invasora sin precedentes, la gran maquinaria de guerra del Reich se pone en marcha, masacres masivas de adversarios se darán en la batalla venidera.**

**1 DE MARZO DEL 2903 DDF CAPITAL DEL IMPERIO**

**La conflagración en el este había durado según lo que se esperaba Chou había caído el 06 de Diciembre del 2902 DDF el Reich se había anexado un gran territorio de 10 millones de kilómetros cuadrados, una victoria que se había dado en medio de un campo de batalla enorme, y batallas con victimas a una escala nunca vistas las 6 personas que fueron los artífices del triunfo se volvieron a reunir una vez mas, previamente había habido una ceremonia que permitió a muchas personas, militares y shinobis fueron condecorados con ascensos y responsabilidades mayores… **

**PALACIO DEL KAISER… SALON DE JUNTAS SECRETAS…**

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: BIENVENIDOS NUEVAMENTE… siéntense…**

**Los restantes personajes obedecen la orden… alguien en particular estaba de algún modo misterioso con melancolía pero la mayoría no se daba cuenta… aun…**

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: Lo que oirán en esta sala no debe salir de aquí… **

**Gran Señor Ancestral Asoka Ryo XVI: Debe ser muy secreto lo que nos debes decir…**

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: Solo deben saberlo por el momento los líderes de clanes ancestrales y los triunviratos de estos… (De pronto mira a alguien)…**

**Gran General Asoka Seiji: Y que es eso… tan secreto que debemos guardarlo…**

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: Ninguna persona será informada de los hechos que aquí sucedan hasta que el momento sea preciso.**

**Shairon que no usaba la túnica negra que usaba usualmente cuando estaba en solitario despliega ante ellos un libro antiguo cuyo contenido era desconocido en su escritorio tenia un pergamino amarrado con un lazo muy fino… y un texto conocido por los miembros de los clanes ancestrales….**

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: Hay dos asuntos vitales el primer asunto es algo que nos afecta a nosotros, todos los Xiosai y Asoka desde hace 250 años con lo relacionado con una cuestión de un clan ancestral perdido del Reich al cual ustedes ya deben saber…**

**Gran Señor Ancestral Asoka Ryo XVI¿Estas hablando de aquella familia aliada nuestra que vivió junto a nuestros ancestros, aquellos legendarios seres y su don especial vital?**

**Káiser Shairon III: Para ir al grano el Cuerpo Especial Shinobi del órgano shinobi de inteligencia [Stuka apoyado por un hecho inesperado ha descubierto hace poco que hay en este mundo un superviviente generacional de estos guerreros.**

**Hay en la sala una conmoción y la mayoría se levanta una persona no lo hace y siente un evento grande sobre sus hombros.**

**Reich Mariscal - Señor de la Guerra Shurai: QUE… QUE ESTAS DICIENDO… UN ¿SUPERVIVIENTE?, COMO… COMO…. PUEDE SER ESTO... SI POR SIGLOS LOS CONSIDERAMOS EXTINTOS Y LOS ESTUVIMOS BUSCANDO SIN ÉXITO…**

**Gran General Asoka Seiji: EXPLICADNOS… EMPERADOR… ES ESO POSIBLE… **

**Gran General Shinn: MAS VALE QUE SUELTE LA SOPA… AL GRANO… AL GRANO…**

**Gran Señor Ancestral Asoka Ryo XVI: NO SEAS GROSERO SHINN…**

**Gran Señor Ancestral Asoka Ryo XVI: SHAIRON… DIME SI ES VERDAD… ESTA CONFIRMADO… ¿COMO… LOS ESFUERZOS HASTA AHORA NO HABIAN DADO RESULTADO… ESPERO UNA EXPLICACION CONTUNDENTE… KAISER…**

**Reich Mariscal - Señor de la Guerra Shios: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…. (Dio un suspiro y miro al techo)**

**Reich Mariscal - Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Hermano… pasa algo… (Empieza a darse cuenta de que su hermano estaba raro) como… que no eres el mismo pareces decaído… **

**Reich Mariscal - Señor de la Guerra Shios: Tranquilo Shurai… Estoy bien… cálmate… (En el fondo estaba consternado)**

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: Pasare a explicarles… por favor vuelvan a tomar asiento.**

**Se sientan esperando respuestas claras Shurai no esta convencido en su totalidad de las palabras de su hermano…**

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: El motivo de esta reunión es por la aparición del Espíritu del Sexto Legendario al cual todos ya deben saber y lo que vino a decirme… **

**Reich Mariscal - Señor de la Guerra Shurai: NUESTRO ANCESTRO… ESE SHINOBI… PERO CUAL ES EL MOTIVO DE SU APARICION EN ESTE MUNDO **

**Gran General Asoka Shinn: DE PLANO ESTO ME DA UNA MALA ESPINA… NO VEO EN ESTO NI PIES … NI CABEZA (Sonaba con una turbulencia interna)**

**Reich Mariscal - Señor de la Guerra Shios: Creo que viene a decirnos… lo que ya pienso (Meditaba en silencio)**

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: POR FAVOR… CALMENSE TODOS… CALMENSE… QUE LO QUE VOY A DECIR NO ES FACIL… (Perdió la compostura temporalmente aunque después se calmo)**

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: El Sexto me explico que su motivo para venir a hablar con nosotros fue por lo siguiente… es una situación inédita que tiene que ver con el mundo entero…**

**Empieza a si a decir el Gobernante lo que el Sexto Legendario le dijo, rememora así la forma por la cual se develo un misterio que existía en el Estado Imperial por mas de dos centurias, asimismo comienza a contar una historia que finalmente aclararía el misterio… los presentes lo escuchan con asombro abrumador salvo una persona abre libro sellado con un poder ancestral que le fue conferido a el por el sexto y ahí una profecía que nadie conocía y que alteraría a los clanes ancestrales es conocida por primera vez leída por el Emperador actual del Imperio y entonces se conoce la identidad de alguien que tendría en sus manos junto la restauración de algo importante era una persona a quien solo los señores de la guerra conocen al mismo tiempo Shurai y Shios son vistos por los Asoka con cara de hacerles un interrogatorio la profecía marcaba que después de cierto tiempo un nuevo equilibrio de paz surgiría, cuatro personas tendrían un rol fundamental en el nuevo orden del mundo una persona que mas tenia de conocer esas personas queda abrumado y de alguna forma conmocionado suspira… el escrito antiguo se despliega ante los presentes algunos nombres y dibujos que señalaban a 3 de las 4 personas desconocidas para algunos son conocidas.**

**Reich Mariscal - Señor de la Guerra Shios: Pero… por que ellos… esto es inaudito… inaudito… gran tarea… podrán hacerlo… años turbulentos se avecinan…**

**Reich Mariscal - Señor de la Guerra Shurai: No… lo creo… no lo creo…. En verdad sucederá lo que dijo el sexto en los próximos años. **

**Gran Señor Ancestral Asoka Ryo XVI: ……………… (Estaba sin Palabras).**

**Gran General Asoka Shinn: PERO QUE COINES SIGNIFICA ESTO… QUE**

**Así pasaron varios minutos de un silencio sepulcral silencio que solo era roto por respiraciones alteradas… hasta que alguien rompió el silencio**

**Gran Señor Ancestral Asoka Ryo XVI: Y bien en donde esta esas personas que marca esa profecía, en especial donde esta el superviviente único de nuestros amigos…**

**Reich Mariscal - Señor de la Guerra Shios¿Puedo contestarle a Ryo Ni-San? (Estaba aun medio alterado por tal revelación ancestral).**

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: Adelante… (Dejaba de momento la palabra a su hermano menor).**

**Reich Mariscal - Señor de la Guerra Shios: De acuerdo a lo anteriormente dicho… el heredero de tal linaje y aquel nuevo genesis en el futuro son personas habitan en… (Habla en clave y dice lo correspondiente) y otro de los génesis habita en (Repite lo mismo)… estamos a unos meses de que los Asoka tengan oportunidad de conocerlos… ya que nos veremos las caras con ellos… y si no me falla la memoria el emperador avisara a los patriarcas ancestrales a la brevedad cuando iniciaran las hostilidades que hoy nos dira.**

**Gran General Asoka Shinn: VERNOS CON ELLOS… SI NI SIQUIERA LOS CONOCEMOS… **

**Reich Mariscal - Señor de la Guerra Shios: Las confrontaciones ancestrales nos darán esa oportunidad única y preciada… **

**Gran General Asoka Seiji: Es como lo dijeron antes de iniciar la guerra contra los Chou el hecho de que las Aldeas ocultas tendrán un punto vital surgiendo seres primordiales en próximas centurias.**

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: La guerra ancestral comenzara pronto ese es el siguiente punto primordial para ser más exactos el 22 de Junio de este año una estrella fugaz anunciara que pronto la apertura de las hostilidades comenzara, en esa fecha Shios y Shurai estarán en la aldea oculta de Konoha reuniéndose con los marcados por la profecía y en ese momento daremos paso a un plan tanto interno como externos para lograr aplastar a nuestros enemigos…**

**Así se da pie al preámbulo de un plan para lograr la victoria más contundente de la historia una estrategia minuciosamente planeada y manejada hasta el mas mínimo detalle con tal sigilo en el fragor de la guerra contra el extinto reino Chou… era dada junto a mínimos detalles del futuro y el rol de los presentes eso hizo que de pronto dejaran de lado los dictados de la profecía… hasta que…**

**Gran Señor Ancestral Asoka Ryo XVI: A propósito… la profecía señalaba una cuarta persona… ¿El cuarto mencionado por el legendario sexto donde esta…?**

**Káiser Shairon III: Precisamente esta aquí… nuestro gobernante ancestral ha dictado la gran misión a partir de ahora del Señor de la Guerra Shios Xiosai y Reich Mariscal del Wehrmacht…**

**Reich Mariscal - Señor de la Guerra Shurai: QUE DICES…. PERO…**

**Gran General Asoka Shinn: EL… EL… ESE TIO… ME LLEVA… PERO… QUE DIANTRES…**

**El mencionado simplemente no entendía el por que… y se levanta…**

**Reich Mariscal - Señor de la Guerra Shios: Sobre mis hombros esta por caer… el peso absoluto….**

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: Por tu cara pienso que conoces lo que viene (Lo dice firmemente)**

**Reich Mariscal - Señor de la Guerra Shios: Hermano no te puedo mentir… no puedo hacerlo… que se cumpla los dictados… **

**Consumado lo dicho recibe su misión suprema para los años venideros, una misión venidera de vital importancia que cambiaria la vida de las personas mas directamente afectadas por la profecía dictada previamente, y de improviso sobre el Señor de la Guerra mencionado cae la responsabilidad de llevar a cabo los decretos de su ancestro, una leyenda estaba gestándose en esos momentos, la suerte comenzaba a rodar para ciertas personas alejadas unas de otras… Shios miraba… contemplándose solo oyendo… oyendo empezando a acumular más y más fuerzas físicas y espirituales desde ese instante para lo que viene… recibiendo de manos de su hermano mayor un nombramiento especial.**

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: SHIOS… TE REPITO NUEVAMENTE ¿ACEPTAS REALIZAR ESA TAREA?**

**Se levanta y como resignado… toma un pergamino especialmente preparado… callado vuelve a sentarse**

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: MMMM… al tomar eso me indica tu aceptación… en tus manos te dejo todo… se que podrás hacerlo… Shurai deberás apoyar a tu hermano… en lo que te indique…**

**Reich Mariscal - Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Lo que tú digas…**

**Reich Mariscal - Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Es por eso… por las revelaciones que se acaban de dar por lo que estabas preocupado… por el mandato y tarea que nuestro hermano mayor iba a darte… y sientes de pronto que tus fuerzas no te alcanzaran **

**Reich Mariscal - Señor de la Guerra Shios: Aparentemente si… la guerra contra Chou me enseño que los años por venir iban a ser muy duros y difíciles… estoy consiente de la magnitud de lo encomendado por eso… mi ser… se ha concentrado en fortalecerse continuamente solo así podremos vencer yo estaré bien… solo hay que ser prudente… ya que las épocas duras vienen después…**

**Aun con esas reconfortantes palabras sabia profundamente que su hermano aunque no la escala del sufrimiento causada por ver mas allá del aquí y el ahora sufría por el porvenir oscuro además por las circunstancia que envolvería a ciertas personas que eran conocidas ampliamente por los señores de la guerra…**

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: La época de que se cumpla los dictados antiguos… están a algunos años… **

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: Cuando llegue a cumplirse la restauración de nuestros antiguos aliados… Ryo solamente tu yo tendremos una junta especial en la ciudad del clan Xiosai… **

**Gran Señor Ancestral Asoka Ryo XVI: Bien… (Asentía con voz firme).**

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: Con esto ya han sido agotadas los asuntos del orden del día… con esto todo ha terminado… por el momento… (En silencio decía)**

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: Pongan sus manos sobre las leyes ancestrales….**

**Todos obedecen…**

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: Juran ante estas leyes que nos rigen guardar con sigilo los contenidos previamente dichos… so pena de muerte...**

**Todos: La Muerte descienda sobre mí antes de romper mi silencio... **

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: Bien… aténganse a las consecuencias de romper su voto de silencio… **

**Gran Señor Ancestral Asoka Ryo XVI: Me asegurare que así sea… **

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: Se levanta la esta junta… ya se vera cuando será la próxima…**

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: POR LA VICTORIA… POR LA VICTORIA….**

**Al unísono responden con la mima palabra a posteoría se dan unas breves pláticas… pero luego se despiden todos partiendo rumbo a zonas de entrenamiento a excepción de Shairon y Shios se quedan en el lugar habiendo un vació de palabras hasta que el propio señor ancestral de los Xiosai hablo…**

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: Ven… vamos a entrenar como en los viejos tiempos debes aprender… algunas cosas que te servirán para realizar tu misión.**

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: Prepárate… no voy a tener piedad este entrenamiento será el más duro que jamás has tenido seré más duro que antes…**

**Reich Mariscal - Señor de la Guerra Shios: Hay que empezar entonces… el tiempo apremia… soportare lo que venga…**

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: Estas listo… entonces…**

**Viendo la reacción de su hermano no había retorno había que actuar…**

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: Iremos a otra dimensión… ahí nadie nos interrumpirá… **

**Shairon eleva su chakra y enciende el poder del Raknaigar… abre su mano…**

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: TECNICA DE TRASLADO DIMENSIONAL…**

**Cuando eso pasa de la mano del Emperador surge un hexagrama que poco a poco va envolviendo a los dos señores de la guerra que al ser envueltos sus cuerpos son enviados a otro mundo un mundo desierto… un mundo fuera del aquí y el ahora… una dimensión desconocida para casi todos… sin contacto con el mundo en el que normalmente vivían… un mundo donde el espacio y el tiempo tenían reglas diferentes donde un día equivalía a un mes… el mundo servia para entrenar sin ser molestado… por nadie solo ellos estarían ahí concentrándose hasta haber terminado sus asuntos una serie de técnicas primordiales serian pasados de un maestro a un aprendiz así… empiezan… en cuerpo y alma preparándose para lo que viene…**

**Reich Mariscal - Señor de la Guerra Shios: Empieza… Ni… san… empieza ahora…**


	2. Capitulo 1: La Vuelta aun Lugar Conocido

**CAPITULO I: LA VUELTA A UN LUGAR CONOCIDO.**

**Notas Previas.**

**Kages de Aldeas Ocultas a la Fecha 9 de Mayo 2903 DDF.**

**Aldea Oculta de Konoha:**

**Vigésima Tercera Hokage:****Tsunade…**

**Edad:****50 años Eso creo **

**Cargos Previos:****Genin, Chuunin, Jounin, Sanin…**

**Fecha de Elección como Kage:****13 de Septiembre del 2897 DDF.**

**Antecesor:****Vigesimo Primer Hokage Sarutobi En la serie es Sandaime **

**Aldea Oculta de la Roca.**

**Vigésimo Primer Tsuchikage:****Takao Qin.**

**Edad:****16 años y medio al momento de su Elección (Al Iniciar la Guerra Ancestral: 18 Años y medio)**

**Cargo en la Aldea Oculta de la Roca al momento de su Elección:****Jounin.**

**Cargo actual en el Clan Ancestral Qin:****Supremo Mariscal.**

**Fecha de Elección como Kage:****28 de Enero del 2901 DDF.**

**Antecesor:****Vigesimo Tsuchikage Akak.**

**Aldea Oculta del Mar.**

**Vigésimo Segundo Mizukage:****Naoya Yagami.**

**Edad:****15 años y medio al momento de su Elección (Al Iniciar la Guerra Ancestral: 17 Años y medio)**

**Cargo en la Aldea Oculta del Mar al momento de su Elección:****Jounin.**

**Cargo actual en el Clan Ancestral Yagami:****Supremo Mariscal.**

**Fecha de Elección como Kage:****19 de Julio del 2901 DDF.**

**Antecesor:****Vigesimo Primer Mizukage Ryuuk.**

**Aldea Oculta del Trueno.**

**Vigésimo Cuarto Raikage:****Shidou Kusanagi.**

**Edad:****17 años al momento de su Elección (Al Iniciar la Guerra Ancestral: 18 Años)**

**Cargo en la Aldea Oculta de la Roca al momento de su Elección:****Jounin.**

**Cargo actual en el Clan Ancestral Kusanagi:****Supremo Mariscal.**

**Fecha de Elección como Kage:****22 de Agosto del 2902 DDF.**

**Antecesor:****Vigesimo Tercer Raikage Kitao…**

**Aldea Oculta del Viento:**

**Vigesimo Tercer Kazekage:****Gaara**

**Edad:****17 años al momento de su Elección (Al Iniciar la Guerra Ancestral: 18 Años)**

**Cargos Previos:****Genin, Chuunin, Jounin.**

**Fecha de Elección como Kage:****10 de Mayo del 2902 DDF.**

**Antecesor:****Vigesimo Segundo Kazekage Shida…**

_**Nota Adicional: **_**Entre los clanes ancestrales… existen los "Ejércitos Shinobis" y donde hay una jerarquía establecida desde hace muchísimo tiempo… a lo largo del fict se explicara el tema de esos Ejércitos y su organización… el cargo de Supremo Mariscal se refiere a un Shinobi de Elite en cada clan ancestral y en cada nación continental… debajo de este cargo esta el de Mariscal Shinobi, el poder de un Supremo Mariscal que solo es superado por el poder de los Triunviros de cada Clan aunque estos tambien pueden usar este cargo… normalmente un Supremo Mariscal comanda un numero cercano a 100 Ejércitos Shinobi…**

**Fin de las Notas Previas…**

**CAPITULO I: LA VUELTA A UN LUGAR CONOCIDO.**

**Día 09 de Mayo del 2903 DDF a la media noche a unos kilómetros a las afueras mas extremas… de la capital del Reich en una zona baldia… cerca de una zona boscosa… tres personas se encuentran… dos de ellos empuñando unos tridentes… dos de ellos estaban vistiendo unos kimonos rojos rodeados con adornos de oro con un símbolo de un dragón en la espalda y con un vestuario interno de piel negra en su espalda tenían una mochila otro por su parte seguía vistiendo un atuendo cotidiano, una pesada capa negra… pero con la cara descubierta… **

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Ha llegado el momento… niisan… **

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: Bien conocen lo que deben hacer…**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: No hay que perder tiempo…**

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: Tomen esto…**

**El Jefe de los Xiosai le da un libro rojo a cada uno… con el logotipo del Imperio y el Logotipo del clan Xiosai a cada uno…**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Que es… esto…**

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: Deben abrirlo una vez que estén en Konoha deben abrirlo…**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Bien… si esa es la consigna… así lo haremos…. **

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: Hasta que sea el momento adecuado… Buena suerte… nos veremos dentro de un año y medio…**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Hasta entonces…**

**Los 3 Señores de la Guerra juntan sus manos unas sobre otras…**

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: TODO PARA LA VICTORIA…**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: POR LA VICTORIA… ABSOLUTA Y CONTUNDENTE…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: EL TRIUNFO SERA NUESTRO… Y LA PROFESIA SE CUMPLIRA…**

**Gran Káiser Shairon III: QUE ASI SEA…**

**Los tres separan sus manos… Posteriormente Shios y Shurai guardan en la mochila que llevaban a su espalda el libro que les dio su hermano el Emperador… Shairon se da la vuelta, no había necesidad de hablar mas sus hermanos menores corren a gran velocidad a una zona boscosa muy profunda perdiéndose al instante cerca de ahí mientras el se queda observando el baldío… luego volvería al palacio…**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Tenemos que estar en Konoha en la mañana… quieres que invoque un Jutsu. **

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Hazlo… **

**El señor de la guerra más pequeño eleva su chakra emergiendo un gran aura de color rojo hace unos sellos con sus manos **

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai¡¡¡¡TECNICA DE INVOCACION!!!!**

**De la nada emerge un dragón rojo gigantesco alado que se yergue en pocision erecta**

**Dragón Kermos¡¡¡ AHORA QUE!!!... ¡¡¡ DONDE ESTOY!!! (Miraba sorprendido estar en un lugar diferente al que estaba).**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: HOLA…**

**Dragón Kermos: AHHHH… ERES TÚ… PARA QUE ME LLAMASTE…**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Necesito que nos lleves a la aldea oculta de Konoha… **

**Dragón Kermos: Bien… suban entonces…. (Responde arrogantemente)**

**Suben los dos señores de la guerra en la cabeza del dragón y este empieza a aletear sus alas gigantescas elevándose poco a poco en los aires… así se eleva en el aire hasta llegar mas arriba de las nubes… tomando rumbo sur empieza así a avanzar con un rumbo fijo el Káiser desde el lugar donde estaba invoca a otro dragón tomado rumbo norte hacia el palacio del gobernante supremo del reich pero viendo en sus visiones que sus hermanos habían zarpado a su destino. En el trayecto rumbo a Konoha Shurai le hace una indicación a su hermano mayor**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Hermano ya te pusiste en contacto con tus compañeros del "Equipo" en Konoha.**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Lo hice precisamente hace algunas horas…**

_**PRIMER FLASHSBACK.**_

**9 DE MAYO DEL 2903 DDF: 8:15 DE LA NOCHE… **

**En el Palacio del Káiser en la capital del Reich alguien aparentemente dormido pero concentrado mentalmente establece un enlace con algunas personas buscando a una persona luego a otra.**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: (Hace unos sellos y eleva su chacka) TECNICA DE CONEXIÓN DE SUEÑOS…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: NARU… SASUKE…escúchenme atentamente **

**Shios busca a un chico rubio y ojiazul de 18 años estaba durmiendo después de un entrenamiento en la casa de una persona conocida en medio de un viaje… otro chico peliazulado de la misma edad del chico rubio y portador del sharingan siempre acompañado por un lobo, descansaba en la búsqueda de vivir en un lugar tranquilo salvo cuando se trataba de luchar con enemigos fuertes cuando su lado guerrero sale a la luz. Shios entra primero en los sueños del chico rubio como en la forma de un espíritu etéreo antes de aparecer y comunicar algo sumamente delicado ve lo que sueña…**

**SUEÑO DE NARU.**

**El joven rubio estaba en el país de la ola (Pais Insular en el Fict) un país insular a unos 75 kilómetros al sur de Konoha en las cercanías del océano occidental durmiendo apaciblemente después de acabar una misión de rango SSS en la casa de unas personas que había conocido en una de las misiones junto al antiguo equipo siete de Konoha en sus tiempo de shinobi de mas bajo rango en el techo de la casa donde dormía descansaba un zorro que era una invocación y amigo del chico rubio el Sanin del Trueno sabia que no habría problema en encontrarlo y dentro de sus sueños observaba como alegremente esperaba comer su plato favorito.**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: Camarero déme un plato de ramen especial del día…**

**Al instante un camarero del restaurante toma su orden.**

**Camarero: Es todo lo que pedirá…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: Hai…**

**Camarero: En unos momentos se los traeré…**

**Al cabo de unos minutos el mismo camarero que lo atendió le trajo un gran tazón de ramen que a simple vista se veia exquisito… cubierto con especias… **

**Camarero: Aquí esta el especial de ramen del dia…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: Solo espero que este delicioso…**

**Camarero: Quiere algo más…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: Por ahora no…**

**Posteriormente el camarero se retira dejando a Naru comiendo del plato con su comida favorita…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: Buen provecho…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: Mmmmmmm…. Mmmmmmmm… pero… que coi… nes… que esta… Este ramen… es delicisioso… otro plato por favor…**

**Camarero: A la orden…**

**Luego de unos minutos el camarero vuelve con otra orden de ramen…**

**Camarero: Aquí esta…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: El ramen… es lo mejor que hay…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: A pesar de que esta durmiendo sigue conservando un gran porcentaje de su antigua naturaleza… aunque mas mermado (Lo decía mientras veía lo que soñaba).**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: Esto es una delicia… me voy a quedar en este restaurante por siempre… esta comida es la gloria…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Me toca intervenir…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: En verdad te gustaría estar aquí… NARU (Acercándose a donde estaba su compañero). **

**Naru vira a su derecha y encuentra a alguien conocido… empuñando su Tridente Naru comienza a incomodarse… **

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….**

**Se cae de la silla donde estaba sentado… en la barra de un restaurante…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: No entiendo el por que te alteras…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTES AQUÍ… DESDE CUANDO… ME ESTABAS ESPIANDO O QUE…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Ya deja de eso… si estuve espiando tus sueños… pero solo este pequeño instante te veías muy gracioso… (Dio una ligera sonrisa).**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: DE QUE TE RIES… NO LE VEO LA GRACIA… (Se enoja un poco)**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Esta bien…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: Y POR QUE ME ESPIABAS… SE PUEDE SABER… Y POR FAVOR NO EMPIEZES CON COSAS DE FILOSOFIA… ME DUELE EL CEREBRO… CUANDO HACES ESO…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Si lo pides te lo diré… pero veme fijamente a los ojos…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: BIEN… HABLA FUERTE Y CLARO…**

**Obedece y se concentra en los profundos ojos rojos que su compañero tenia…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios:****No te mentiré y sin rodeos iré al grano, el caso es que debes estar en Konoha dentro de un periodo de máximo de 6 horas yo estoy a punto de partir hacia allá. La nueva gran guerra que les advertí hace 3 años que ocurriría y por la cual ustedes han entrenado arduamente esta cerca de comenzar…**

**La noticia es tomada de mala manera por el que es su amigo… una noticia devastadora**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: ES AQUELLA GUERRA… Y HASTA AHORA LO DICES… SE SUPONE QUE DEBES AVISARLO DESDE DIAS ANTES… AHORA… QUE DEMONIOS… DESDE CUANDO OCULTAS ESA INFORMACION…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: No te ocultaría nada… y lo sabes siempre debemos saber en que momento debemos callar y cuales hablar… este es el momento de hablar….**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: Pero… por que hasta ahora…**

**En el sueño estaba alterándose mucho fuera del sueño comenzaba a sudar profusamente… **

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Es lo que he visto en el porvenir nuestros nuevos enemigos atacaran pronto…no pasara del termino de dos meses [Oculta la fecha del inicio de la guerra este enfrentamiento será implacable…si bien aun no se han abierto las hostilidades es primordial nuestra presencia en Konoha debemos hablar con Tsunade Hokage debemos defender Konoha toda costa…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: PERO… PERO… AUN HAY TIEMPO… de prepararnos… para el combate…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Eso no es excusa en Konoha nos necesitaran a la brevedad posible por eso es necesaria nuestra presencia sin regateos… lo sabes…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: Lo se… NO TIENES POR QUE REPETIRMELO…**

**De pronto el personaje iba desapareciendo**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: SHIOS…. ¡¡¡¡ VUELVE AQUÍ!!!!**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Ya que lo sabes yo te espero en Konoha junto a los otros sanins… ven lo más rápido posible. La guerra empezara pronto… muchas respuestas a muchas preguntas serán aclaradas…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: VUELVE ACA… VUELVE ACA… QUE VUELVAS… QUE RESPUESTAS… (Pero Shios se alejaba más y más hasta desparecer).**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… AHHHHHHHHHHH… **

**El chico rubio despierta sobresaltado sudando frió, tratándose de clamar… **

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: LA GUERRRA… LA GUERRA…. MALDICION…**

**FIN DEL SUEÑO DE NARU**

**Tratando de digerir lo que le habían comunicado… tratando de pensar… pero no puede y lo único que logra es impacientarse aun mas su corazón estaba enturbiado por lo que Shios le dijo y entonces sin mas preámbulo se arregla con su atuendo especial de Sanin y empieza a empacar rápida y cuidadosamente sus cosas posteriormente cuando ya estuvo listo fue a despertar rápidamente a Tazuna explicándole la presente situación debido a esto no podría estar en su casa mas tiempo y este luego comprendiendo que el chico rubio tenia una responsabilidad y un deber que cumplir despierta a su nieto Inari, quien ante lo dicho por su abuelo llora por no tener mas a la persona que le devolvió el valor de vivir y así los tres, Tazuna, su nieta e Inari bajan para despedirse de su huésped , Naru baja de prisa a la planta baja de la casa ubicada cerca de la costa se despiden con lagrimas en los ojos… Naru se va rápidamente hace una invocación y llama a su compañero espiritual que era un zorro y en especial a un gigantesco kitsune símbolo de su Jutsu este con Naru, y el compañero espiritual parten hacia Konoha. **

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Lo de Naru esta hecho ahora debo enfrentarme al arisco de Sasuke… Ufffffffffff…… (Respiro profundamente).**

**SUEÑO DE SASUKE.**

**Con suma de prudencia busco a un chico peliazulado hartamente conocido, lo busco sigiloso hasta encontrarlo a unos 80 kilómetros al este de Konoha a la mitad de la distancia de la frontera del reich con el país sur occidental [País menor en el occidente del Reich cerca del océano occidental donde se ubica la aldea oculta de la estrella durmiendo en una pequeña choza de malas condiciones a su lado estaba un lobo que lo acompañaba desde hacia unos cinco años su misión SSS había concluido, Shios se metió en sus sueños encontrando una escena sangrienta de una batalla contra un shinobi de la extinta aldea oculta del sonido callando hasta que fuera su momento… **

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: MMMMM… ESO TE PASA POR ATACARME TE ADVERTI QUE NO TE METIERAS CONMIGO… (Lo veía con su Sharingan en plena potencia empuñando una katana contra su cuello).**

**Shinobi del Sonido: AUN NO ESTOY DERROTADO… PREPARATE…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: ME REPUGNA… LA GENTE COMO TU… ACABARE CONTIGO… YA ESTOY HARTO… **

**Shinobi del Sonido: ESO SI PUEDES…**

**El shinobi trata de levantarse de nuevo… lográndolo a penas y reúne su chakra posteriormente hace unos sellos…**

**Shinobi del Sonido: TECNICA DE ATADURA... (Lanza su técnica y con ella trata de inmovilizar a su enemigo)… LO QUE ME HAS HECHO LO PAGARAS YO SERE EL VENCEDOR…**

**Pero Sasuke a pesar de estar aparentemente inmovilizado… sonreía fríamente casi de forma cínica… **

**Shinobi del Sonido: PERO… POR QUE TE RIES… VALLA SUJETO… ESTOY A PUNTO DE EJECUTARLO Y EN LUGAR DE TENERME MIEDO… SONRIE…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: TU ERES PATETICO CREIAS QUE ME VENCERIAS… CON ESA TECNICA DEBIL…**

**Shinobi del Sonido: PERO QUE DICES… ESTOY A PUNTO DE GANAR… DELIRIAS EN EL MOMENTO DE TU MUERTE… (De vuelta sonreía cínicamente).**

**De pronto el joven peliazulado hace una serie de sellos elevando su chakra aboliendo la tecnica del contrario quien se queda sorprendido ante esa hazaña de alguien aparentemente derrotado… **

**Shinobi del Sonido: ES IMPOSIBLE COMO PUDISTE… DESTRUIR MI TECNICA ERA PERFECTA…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: (Concentra el chakra en su mano y de ahí emana una gran esfera de llamas de fuego) HITORK MUERE BASTARDO…**

**Con esa tecnica muy poderosa corrió hacia su rival, al alcanzarlo logro hacerle un tremendo agujero en el estomago que no solo logro vencerlo sino también lo envió muy lejos a una roca cercana haciéndola pedazos el shinobi enemigo se estaba derrumbando poco a poco… al mismo tiempo la sangre salía a raudales Sasuke mientras tanto tenia en sus ojos una pose fría empuñado un símbolo de victoria…**

**Shinobi del Sonido: TÚ NO PUEDES VENCERME… KYAAAAAAAAAA…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: MUERE… (Luego el enemigo falleció pero alguien se acerco) **

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Continúas siendo el mismo de siempre después de mi Larga ausencia… veo que hasta en tus sueños te gusta luchar con rivales poderosos (Finalmente vio su momento)**

**De pronto alguien empezaba a sentirse incomodo… demasiado incomodo… por la presencia de alguien familiar…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: CALLATE O… ME DICES POR QUE ESTAS AQUÍ… NO ME AGRADA SER ESPIADO ODIO ESO… HABLA O TE APREVIENES… (Su voz era muy agresiva)**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Bueno pues… como inicio… como te lo explico… (Su cara mostraba signos de precaria preocupación)**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: DEJATE DE PENSARLO TANTO… AUNQUE SEAS MI AMIGO SI DESEAS CONSERVARTE MAS O MENOS INTEGRO ME DICES LO QUE TRAES ENTRE MANOS…**

**El sanin de fuego lucia con una actitud amenazadora quería de alguna forma darle una lección a aquel que oso espiarlo… **

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Después de lo que mire ya tendrás mas enemigos por matar no obstante tu búsqueda autentica de una paz interior se quebrara. Tenemos una guerra en proceso… la guerra que… **

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: EXPLICATE BIEN… ME MOLESTA TU MISTICISMO…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Falta menos de dos meses pero la guerra mas cruel que se haya visto un personaje de Konoha comenzara… te lo advertí hace casi 3 años estoy en tus sueños por el momento pero estaré por partir junto a mi hermano menor en unas cuantas horas al punto central del conflicto… Konoha viene la conflagración…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: EMPIEZA A INTERESARME… AL DICES ALGO QUE VALGA LA PENA (Empieza a sonreír cínicamente por las novedades). **

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Los rivales serán mas poderosos mucho mas formidables que los debiles shiobis, ladrones y asesinos a los cuales has estado enfrentándote en estas ultimas misiones que Tsunade Hokage ha estado encomendándote últimamente, lo que te digo es con sinceridad son mas fuertes que aquellos a los cuales enfrente en este par de años en los cuales estuve ausente por motivos de gravísima urgencia en una guerra distante de la cual la aldea no tuvo conocimiento hasta ahora y de la cual pronto tendrá noticias de esto su poder, el poder de nuestros enemigos es en cierta forma abrumador para alguien que no ha tenido oportunidad de saber la fuerza comparable de nuestros rivales… son muy fuertes… **

**Sasuke por dentro en sus sueño y afuera de el una sonrisa sádica le cubría el rostro y luego de haber escuchado la descripción de la increíble fuerza de aquello que venia le empezó a hervir la sangre. **

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Apoco te asustaste ante lo que dije… (Observa a Sasuke).**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: ASUSTADO… NO ME HAGAS REIR… NO SOY TAN DEBIL Y LO SABES…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios¿Quieres combatirlos?…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: TU QUE CREES… PERO TE ADVIERTO QUE SI NUESTROS NUEVOS ENEMIGOS NO SON LO QUE DICEN SER… ME LAS PAGARAS POR HACERME PERDER EL TIEMPO… **

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Los shinobi que enfrente hace poco son adolescentes comparados con nuestros rivales, ellos serán los mas acérrimos rivales llevándonos al limite de nuestras fuerzas.**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: POR TU BIEN… ESPERO QUE ASI SEA.**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Te esperare en Konoha ven pronto, los restantes 3 sanin hombres estaremos aguardándote… (Fue desapareciendo)**

**El chico pelo azulado se despierta sonriendo con una poce sádica y se levanta…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: CREO QUE POR FIN… HAY ALGO BUENO… Mmmmmm… CON QUE RIVALES MAS FUERTES QUE ESOS ATATSUKI, HE VIVIDO ABURRIDO POR ESOS DEBILES QUE ME HAN TOCADO… YA ESTOY CANSADO DE RIVALES DE POCA MONTA.**

**FIN DEL SUEÑO DE SASUKE…**

**Despierta de improviso al lobo que siempre lo acompañaba se acomodo su banda de la hoja en su cabeza, lo mismo hizo con su ropa que estaba arrugada por el sueño, su sangre le hervía con furor renovado, una corriente de shock le recorría su cuerpo adolescente sentía unas ganas de ver el poder tan abrumador que se le había contado, sus ojos lucían un sharingan en plenitud, sale de la casa abandonada en la cual había estado durmiendo mientras seguía su camino hacia Konoha como era acostumbrado por las tradicionales misiones que la Hokage rubia le confiaba en su ausencia de la aldea, misiones que rarísima vez eran interesantes, era muy aburrido y frustrante no encontrar algo que le despertara su pasión ahora por fin veía la oportunidad de ser mas fuerte aunque con ello no pudiera encontrar un lugar tranquilo y sereno como alma que lleva el demonio se dirigió a Konoha realizando una invocación. **

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Ya esta hecho… ahora habrá que aguardar el momento.**

**Luego de eso se levanto de su cama y fue a vestirse a fin de volver a Konoha**

_**FIN DEL PRIMER FLASHBACK.**_

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Hacia Konoha… Shurai… **

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Hai…**

**Arriba de Kermos ambos hicieron un viaje muy largo de varios miles de kilómetros, miles de millas hacia el este, cerca de los países occidentales el viaje duro varias horas aun yendo a máxima potencia donde entre Shurai y Shios no hablaron casi nada solo miraban al vació.**

**BOSQUE CERCA DE KONOHA, 10 DE MAYO DEL 2903 DDF POR HAY DE LAS 3:45 DE LA MADRUGADA **

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Al fin hemos llegado….**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Kermos baja en donde puedas…**

**Dragon Kermos: Hay un claro cerca en el bosque…**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Deciende entonces…**

**Dragon Kermos: Agarrence….**

**El dragón comienza a bajar en picado a velocidades subsonicas, Shios y Shurai se agarraron a la cabeza del dragón con firmeza a fin de resistir semejante velocidad finalmente descendió en una zona a las afueras del bosque que rodeaba Konoha, después de eso Shurai y Shios dieron un brinco espectacular hacia tierra, Shios viro para confirmar el estado de su hermano menor.**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Estas bien… hermano.**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Ah... (Se volteo).**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Bien… Kermos puedes irte**

**Dragon Kermos: Bien… **

**Así se esfumo rápidamente, y los dos miembros del clan Xiosai se dirigieron al bosque cercano rumbo a Konoha para luego ir directamente a la aldea… su velocidad fue abrumadora llegando finalmente a unos pasos de las puertas.**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Espera Shurai… (Siente una presencia conocida…)**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Que pasa hermano…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Unas personas se acercan…**

**Efectivamente se acercaban rápidamente, un chico rubio con ropaje negro interno que le cubría de pies hasta el cuello en la cabeza tenia la banda de Konoha en la frente con la marca del sanin que usaban los Neo Konoha Sanins… a los lados del símbolo de la hoja, estaba cubierto por un atuendo con tonalidades rojas pero predominantemente amarillo acompañado por un kitsune venia por el oeste en su espalda una Katana usando sandalias le acompañaba mientras que por el este un chico peliazulado con los ojos rojos en sus pupilas, a su lado caminaba un lobo en su espalda había un shuriken de pies a cabeza predominaban en su vestimenta las tonalidades azules y blancas predominando las azules., en el interior de su ropa exterior estaba cubierto de un ropaje de cuero blanco que le cubría los desde el cuello hasta los pies , la banda de sanin sobresalía en su frente, parecía enojado. **

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Al fin han llegado… (En silencio)**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Tus compañeros del extinto equipo 7 están aquí…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Hay que ser lo mas tranquilo posible… tú sabes como son Naruto y Sasuke… en su carácter… no hay que sobresaltarnos demasiado… hay que ser calmados…**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Lo comprendo…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Naru, Sasuke ahora todo marchara a la perfección… (Dijo para si)**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: Ahora si me dirás lo que quiero saber…. Habla… (Amenaza a su compañero)**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: Por que me hiciste venir desde el país insular hasta aquí tan deprisa… mas vale que tus respuestas sean sinceras…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Tranquilícense los dos iremos a ver a Tsunade primero y ahí tendrán sus respuestas…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: No he venido aquí para nada… **

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Mejor bájenle a sus ánimos…. Quieren…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: Primero dile a tu hermano que diga lo que trae escondido**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Vamos con Tsunade… lo que menos deseo es una pelea… vamos…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: Mas vale que digas algo convincente o es que no valoras tu salud…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Ya entendí… ya entendí…**

**Shios sin decir más palabras enfilo hacia las puertas de la aldea y toco fuertemente cosa que atrajo a los guardias de la puerta... quienes se pusieron a la defensiva**

**Guardia 1: Mmmmmm……..**

**Guardia 4: Pero quien será a estas horas…**

**Guardia 2: No lo se pero si es un enemigo no dudes en matarlo… y detenerlo así podremos aviarle a la Hokage.**

**Guardia 3: Ve con cuidado…**

**Guardia 1: Entendido…**

**La guardia de las puertas de Konoha asignado se fue hacia las puertas y luego abrió las puertas sigilosamente al estar afuera de Konoha siempre acompañado por un Kunai y un Shuriken vio una serie de sombras… **

**Guardia 1: Quienes son… identifíquense respondan… respondan les digo… **

**Shios fue el primero en mostrarse al verlo el Guardia quedo asombrado…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Nos vemos de nuevo ¿Usted es el Guardia de esta Noche? (Como si no lo supiera de antemano).**

**Guardia 1: Pero usted es uno de los Neo Sanin – Shios "El Trueno Arrollador"… Por que…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Vengan….**

**Los restantes 3 sanin de los Neo Konoha Sanin salieron de su sombra correspondiente**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Disculpe necesito ver a Tsunade de forma urgente podría ir a despertarla…. **

**Guardia 1: A la orden…**

**El guardia entro a Konoha y se dirigió a la mansión del Hokage a fin de despertar a la rubia gobernante de la aldea aunque se llevara un golpe de por medio, los guardias que componían la vigilancia quedaron extrañados con la actitud de su compañero posteriormente cuatro personas entraron algunos llevaban sus acompañantes… **

**Guardias de Vigilancia: Los Neo Sanin… quee……. significa… esto…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: (Se detuvo frente a los guardias y actuó de una forma rara…) Les advierto que si los demás habitantes de Konoha se enteran que hemos llegado… me veré en la necesidad de darles un escarmiento… (En su mano estaba concentrando una gran cantidad de chakra)…**

**Guardias de la Puerta: De acuerdo… Señor Shios… (Parecía que no debían contradecir al Sanin del Trueno)**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Mas les vale…rumbo a la Torre del Hokage. **

**Sin esperar palabras se dirigieron a la Torre del Hokage a toda velocidad, los guardias estaban pasmados por esa llegada vertiginosa.**

**Mientras tanto en la Torre del Hokage alguien tocaba a la puerta de la asistente de Tsunade. **

**Guardia de Vigilancia 1: Abra… abra por favor… abra… por favor…**

**Dentro de la habitación alguien no estaba contenta con el reciente escándalo…**

**Shizune: Pero a que se debe semejante escándalo… no ve que son apenas las 4 de la madrugada… YA VOY… YA VOY… MALDICIÓN… YA VOY…**

**Camino rápidamente a la puerta… **

**Shizune: Pero que no ve que hora es… son las 4 de la madrugada… que quiere… responda además que no debería de estar haciendo sus rondines de vigilancia**

**Guardia de Vigilancia 1: Esto… es urgente… los Neo Sanin quieren ver a Tsunade.**

**Shizune: Que esta diciendo…. Eso es imposible algunos de ellos están en misiones de rango SSS (Incredula y enojada por la molestia)**

**Guardia de Vigilancia 1: Se lo puedo asegurar ellos han vuelto… créanme…**

**Shizune: Ya… no sea necio… váyase a descansar…**

**En eso los Neo Sanin habían penetrado la aldea a una velocidad relámpago y estaban por llegar a donde Shizune… **

**Guardia de Vigilancia 1: Por favor créanme…**

**Shizune: VUELVA A SU PUESTO O HARÉ QUE TSUNADE SAMA LO CASTIGUE… (Su enojo era abrumador)**

**Guardia de Vigilancia 1: Pero… pero… (Todo fue acallado por una patada que Shizune le propino dejándolo inconciente)**

**Pronto 4 sombras se postran frente a una Shizune con los nervios muy alterados. **

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Creo que nunca cambias Shizune… Jiji… (Sonriendo)**

**Shizune: U… Usted… Ustedes… que esta…. Pasando aquí….**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Debemos ver a Tsunade de forma urgente podrías ir a despertarla… **

**Shizune: OIGAN NO VEN QUE SON LAS 4 DE LA MADRUGADA… ESTO ES UN ESCÁNDALO… SI TSUNADE SE DESPIERTA NO QUIERO PENSAR QUE HARÁ… ENTIENDEN… ENTIENDEN….**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Lo único que entiendo es que si no despierta a Tsunade dentro de unos meses Konoha no existirá en el mapa… y todos sus habitantes estarán muertos…**

**Algo callo como una bomba…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: QUEEEEE… QUEEEEE… HAS DICHO…. ESCUPELO… ESCUPELO…. VUELVE A REPETIRLO… (Amenazo a Shurai)**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Un enemigo formidable entra pronto en escena y ellos son más fuertes que los Akatsutki y el difunto Orochimaru si Tsunade no esta al tanto esta aldea será destruida en el primer ataque de las fuerzas expedicionarias enemigas.**

**Shizune: A ver… de que hablan… yo no entiendo absolutamente nada…**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Valla a despertar a Tsunade… si quiere saber lo que pasa… despiértela de inmediato… la esperaremos en su oficina subterránea…**

**Shizune no se movía…**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: PERO…. QUE…… ESPERA… VALLA POR TSUNADE…**

**Shizune: RAYOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSS…. ESTA…… BIEN……… LES ADVIERTO… QUE SI ES UNA BROMA… POBRECITOS DE USTEDES… POBRECITOS… PERO ALLÁ USTEDES TSUNADE SE ENCARGARA DE PONERLOS EN SU LUGAR UMMMPPPP… NO ESTAMOS PARA BROMAS… Y SE DICEN SANINS DE KONOHA (Bufo antes de irse).**

**Mientras tanto…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: Shios ahora si nos dirás lo que traes entre manos…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: ME ESTOY HARTANDO… NO JUEGES CON MI PACIENCIA**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Esperen unos momentos… ya pronto sus respuestas tendran…**

**Un ambiente de crispación cundía en el pasillo de la Torre del Hokage… Los 4 se dirigieron a la oficina de Tsunade.**

**Habitación de Vigésima Tercera Hokage de la Aldea Oculta de Konoha Tsunade Hokage. Shizune entro sigilosa… La rubia lider de la aldea abrió los ojos… **

**Shizune: Perdon por venir a estas horas Tsunade – sama.**

**Tsunade: (Se volteo) Es la madrugada… que ocurre… si se puede saber…**

**Shizune: Los 4 restantes Neo Konoha Sanin desean verla de manera urgente… ellos han vuelto a Konoha…**

**Tsunade¿CÓMO QUE HAN REGRESADO?, QUE NO SE SUPONE QUE NARU Y SASUKE ESTABAN EN MISIÓN EXTREMA Y SHIOS Y SHURAI TENIAN DESCONOCIDO PARADERO… QUE PASA AQUÍ… (Despertó por completo)**

**Shizune: Lo siento… ellos están en estos momentos esperándola en su oficina subterranea… para algo urgente… que no entiendo…**

**Tsunade: QUEEEE… SANDECES… A ESTOS QUE LES PASA… AHORA QUE SE LES METIO EN LA CABEZA… A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE… DIANTRES… COMO SE LES OCURRE… (Se levanto enfurecida, se vistió y salio de su habitación)…**

**Tsunade tiro la puerta de su oficina con un golpe estremecedor…**

**Tsunade: GRRRRRRRRRR…. LOS PONDE EN SU LUGAR…**

**Shizune: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…. (Y posteriormente siguió a Tsunade).**

**Afuera de la Oficina de Tsunade antes de la llegada de la Hokage, unos sanin decían algo a sus invocaciones…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: Quédate aquí compañero…**

**Kitsune Guardian: Hai…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: No quiero que entres… puedes irte si quieres (Lo dijo con su tradicional pose fria).**

**Lobo Guardian: Si usted lo dice amo…**

**Las invocaciones se alejaron un poco de el lugar donde estaban sus amos…**

**Tsunade caminaba a su oficina subterranea con cara de demonio… lo mismo Shizune con cara de espanto al llegar a su oficina prendió la luz… los 4 Neo Konoha Sanin penetraron en la oficina ante una Tsunade con una cara de que espantaba…**

**Tsunade: SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE HAN VUELTO… ESPERO QUE PUEDAN EXPLICARME SU CONDUCTA… NO VEN QUE SON LAS 4 DE LA MADRUGADA NO ME HAGAN QUE LOS ENVIE A LAS MAZMORRAS… SASUKE, NARU… OJALA QUE HAYAN TERMINADO SUS MISIONES… Y SHIOS Y SHURAI ME PUEDEN DECIR DONDE HAN ESTADO DURANTE CASI 3 AÑOS. HABLEN AHORA… QUE HABLEN…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: A VER… SHIOS DILE QUE OI HACE UNOS MOMENTOS…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: SHIOS HABLA Y DIME LO QUE TE TRAES…**

**Shios se armo de valor ante la cara de terror de Tsunade… y dio un paso adelante… con sus manos empuñadas. **

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Tsunade sama… si la hice despertar tan temprano y como su estado anímico esta demasiado alterado solo podré decirle que este periodo de paz, después de la derrota de Orochimaru y los Akatsutki termino en cerca de 50 días, Konoha recibirá un ataque de unos enemigos venidos de tierras lejanas… muy lejanas que ni siquiera usted tiene conocimiento de ellos… mucho menos Sasuke y Naru, ocultos han estado mucho tiempo, estos enemigos son tan fuertes que le costara muchísimo trabajo vencerlos no solo al Hokage sino a los shinobi incluidos los Sanins actualmente en funciones dentro de la aldea, una guerra que durara 4 años empezara… Orochimaru y los Akatsutki son niños comparados a estos nuevos rivales, esta confrontación será la mas dura que Konoha ha tenido desde su fundación ya que luego de transcurridos 4 años una lucha mas devastadora dará inicio… pero si no los detenemos… a Konoha le quedara a partir de ahora escaso tiempo de vida en el primer ataque como mínimo el 10 de los Jounin y ANBUS presentes cuando menos morirá… pero creen que nuestros contrarios quieren eso… no… ellos tienen el poder de destruir la villa si atacan con miembros de sus guerreros mas supremos… ahora no solo los shinobis sino también los civiles estarán en la lista de sus objetivos, cuya finalidad primaria es la total aniquilación de Konoha, sus civiles y shinobis… para luego destruir las restantes aldeas ocultas sembrando caos y destrucción a su paso; se han movilizado y han enviado una primera fuerza expedicionaria rumbo aquí… a pesar de ser una fuerza expedicionaria son sumamente poderosos… ellos tienen un nombre que los distingue "**_**LA COALICIÓN SOUMA**_**" o simplemente "**_**SOUMA" **_**la mortaja de la destrucción y muerte ronda ahora sobre todos… **_**la nueva guerra ha empezado… su andar… **_**(Lo dijo con tono melancólico)**

**Mientras tanto Shurai solo podía observar con firmeza… lo que venia podría ser una catástrofe… pero no podía dar señales de pánico…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Fui yo quien asumo la responsabilidad de haber llamado a Sasuke y a Naru de sus misiones que usted le confió pero… descuide ya habían terminado… en cuanto a nosotros… no estuvimos de vagos y sin hacer nada… estuvimos envueltos en un conflicto que no tenia nada que ver con la aldea oculta de Konoha… pero era algo que debíamos resolver de forma inmediata cueste lo que cueste… y estuvimos entrenando para la contienda suprema que hoy nos incumbe… ahora bien… como quedo todo claro… y de paso estuvimos averiguando lo que venia…**

**La habitación se lleno de una cara de espanto… salvo Shios y Shurai que sabían lo que venia.**

**Tsunade: PERO… DICES QUE NI SIQUIERA YO PODRE DETENERLOS... QUE NO VEZ MI FUERZA… SI OROCHIMARU… TEMBLABA ANTE MÍ…**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Estos enemigos son considerados los mas grandes rivales… lo que puedo asegurarle es que si estuviera vivo su maestro el Vigesimo Primer Hokage Sarutobi ni el que se considera el Gran Maestro Shinobi de Konoha podría vencer, el se pondría a temblar ante el poder de los Souma… y moriría… ahora solo nos queda adoptar una posición defensiva… por el momento…**

**Tsunade: MIRA… TONTO… TENLE MAS RESPETO A MI MAESTRO… TENLE MAS RESPETO A SU MEMORIA (Su furia estaba en su apogeo y rompió su escritorio)…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Calma Shurai... aunque debo decirle que el poder de nuestros enemigos superan al Hokage que fue su maestro…**

**Tsunade: NO ME RETES… NO ME RETES… POR QUE ME ENCUENTRAS…**

**La furia de Tsunade estaba a todo lo que da…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ QUE NI EL VIEJO HOKAGE PODRIA VENCER!!!!!!, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO… ¿¿¿ KONOHA DESTRUIDA EN MENOS DE DOS MESES ¿¿¿¿ QUE SIGNIFICA ESTA GUERRA¿¿ POR QUE HEMOS ENTRENADO TANTO?? DEMONIOOOOOOOSSS…. MALDICION… MALDICIÓN… ACASO SERA EL APOCALIPSIS DE NUESTRO HOGAR… ¿¿¿ NI SIQUIERA TSUNADE PODRA PARARLOS???... PERO TSUNADE ES FUERTE… ES IMPOSIBLE QUE PIERDA… ESO NO… NO… ES POSIBLE… ¡¡¡¡ NO ES POSIBLE!!!! (Sus ojos estaban un poco pasmados)…**

**Otros en cambio estaban en otro estado... pero un ardor los consumía desde dentro…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: Mmmm… interesante… como me arde mi cuerpo… estos 50 días serán una tortura… ¿Que inicie ya? estoy deseando luchar… ¿Más fuertes que aquellos torpes de la guerra pasada? creo que podré luchar como es debido… como nunca… pero ese Shios exagera… esta vez si que de plano esta mal de la cabeza… desde cuando se acobarda o es que tiene miedo… que serán difíciles de detener… por favor… somos los shinobis más fuertes de Konoha… somos "Sanin" los haremos papilla…**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Lo que tu sabes Sasuke es lo terrible que son los Souma… y cuantos sacrificios hemos hecho los clanes ancestrales para detenerlos y salvar el mundo… cuando ellos han atacado al mundo… no sabes lo que le espera a Konoha cuando ataquen… yo lo se… y Shios también (Lo dijo en silencio y para si...)**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: Shios… ESTAS SEGURO… QUE NO VEZ QUE… TSUNADE ES MUY PODEROSA… TU LA CONOCES BIEN…(Recupero el valor)**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Será poderosa… lo reconozco… pero nuestros enemigos son tan fuertes como la misma Tsunade…**

**Tsunade: OYE… YO FUI UNA SANIN… NO HAY NADIE MAS PODEROSO… QUE YO…**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: (En silencio) Hasta en eso se equivoca…**

**Shizue solo contemplaba con horror lo que pasaba y la nueva información dada…**

**Shizune: Konoha… destruida… eso… no puede ser… no puede ser… no puede ser…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Tsunade por favor… se que esta por comenzar una nueva prueba de Chuunin en la aldea… dentro de unas pocas horas… le suplico de la manera mas atenta… que por favor tome las cosas con calma… por favor cálmense… ahora… y escúchenme… Naru, Sasuke… solo nos queda esperar…solo cálmense por favor… no debemos desatar el pánico ahora ni entre los shinobi disponibles… mucho menos entre los civiles si nos dejamos llevar por el temor cometeremos errores que costaran caro… en cuanto a la prueba de chunnin esta podrá desarrollarse con normalidad pero hay que reforzar Konoha… lo mas que se pueda… para enfrentar a nuestros nuevos enemigos, hay que poner en marcha medidas defensivas…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki¿PRUEBA DE CHUUNIN…?**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Tsunade cálmense… no es hora de alterarnos… hay que pensar las cosas con serenidad… **

**Tsunade: COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME… DIMELO… EHHH… DIMELO… (Empuñaba su mano)**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: RESPIRE… PROFUNDAMENTE…**

**Tsunade: TU NO ME DAS ORDENES…**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Shizune… ayúdenos…**

**Shizune salía de su estado de horror…**

**Shizune: ESTE… ESTE… TSUNADE… TSUNADE… SAMA… TSUNADE SAMA…**

**Tsunade¿Y AHORA QUE QUIERES SHIZUNE? **

**Shizune: (Ante la amenaza de su Jefa se armo de valor) POR… POR… POR… FAVOR… TSU… TSUN… TSUNADE… SAMA… CAL… CALMENSE…**

**Tsunade: PERO… QUE DIANTES DICES… PRIMERO DEJA PONGO A ESTOS EN SU LUGAR…**

**En tanto los otros sanin se quedaron sin habla… esperaban que Tsunade pudiera calmarse…**

**Shizune: SE LO PIDO TSUNADE SAMA… CALMENSE… NO ES DIGNA DE USTED QUE ES LA LIDER DE KONOHA… **

**Tsunade: PERO… QUE DICES… NO SABES CON QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO…**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Por favor… Tsunade sama… Shizune diga algo por favor…**

**Reuniendo un gran valor por la circunstancias alguien se puso a calmar a la rubia Hokage el momento lo pedia…**

**Shizune: TSSSSSSUNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEE SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAA…**

**El sonido retumbo la oficina subterránea del Hokage… que paro en seco a Tsunade…**

**Tsunade: Shizune… tu… tu…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Es la primera vez que veo a Shizune armada de tal valor… (Ver el futuro y presenciarlo en vivo es otra cosa…)**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: Más acción y menos palabras.**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: Esa no es Shizune…**

**Shizune: Tsunade… no es hora de ponernos… así… le pido… que resolvamos… este asunto… por favor…**

**Tsunade: Pero… pero…**

**Shizune: (Se arrodillo ante Tsunade) Hágame caso… hágame… caso… por Konoha… **

**Tsunade: Shi… Shizun… Shizune… Shizune… **

**Shizune: Esto es urgente… por favor… **

**Ante los pedidos rogatorios insistentes de su asistente y viendo su determinación… no le quedo otra a Tsunade de calmarse un poco. **

**Tsunade: TA… BUENO… PUES… PERO… ES SOLO POR TI… YA ARREGLAREMOS CUENTAS CON USTEDES POR IRRESPETUOSOS…**

**Tsunade se sentó en la silla puesto que su escritorio estaba roto… Shizune se levanto tras calmar a Tsunade**

**Tsunade: Y ACASO TIENEN UN PLAN O ALGO PARA RESOLVER ESTO… NO ME DIGAN QUE DESCUBRIERON ESTO... ENTRENAR… Y NO PLANEAR… ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA… DÍGANME UNA IDEA… DÍGANME… O QUE NO SE PUSIERON A PENSAR…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: (Saca de su mochila y abre en el Suelo un mapa de Konoha con algunas indicaciones y con su tridente hace algunas indicaciones) Bien… este es el plan de defensa, hay puntos que podrían considerarse vulnerables alrededor del circulo defensivo de Konoha… otros puntos problemáticos están cerca del bosque… para evitar una tragedia hay que enviar a grupos rumbo a los puntos alrededor de la muralla esto será la primera línea defensiva… cuando ataquen los Souma y comiencen los combates hay que evacuar los civiles hacia los refugios… otros grupos los esperaran tanto en el bosque como dentro de Konoha… si fallan los grupos del bosque los supervivientes shinobi deben reorganizarse a fin orillarlos en a una lucha casa por casa dentro de la aldea al comando supremo de Tsunade así no podrán defenderse ni podrán utilizar su poder al máximo eso permitirá emboscarlos... la emboscada deberá ser el medio para derrotar a las fuerzas Souma que vienen para acá… los preparativos defensivos deben estar listos para dentro de cinco semanas… en mi opinión personal quisiera que los detuviéramos a las afueras de Konoha… si es así… los grupos del bosque y los que están dentro de Konoha deben dirigirse inmediatamente a las afueras a fin de derrotarlos… esto es el Plan Uranus…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: Y nosotros que haremos… no vayas a empezar que no haremos nada no estamos pintados… no vine desde lejos para quedarme sentado… (Lo dijo con sus manos cruzadas y su voz fría)**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: No… para nada… Sasuke tu estarás en la primera línea de combate… Naru combatirás en el bosque… con Sakura…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: Eso me parece bien…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!!!**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: (Con voz firme) Shizune… Sakura ¿Esta Sakura en Konoha?**

**Shizune: (Aun conmocionada) Acaba de llegar… ayer… después… de una misión de rango SSS…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Bien… ahora prosiguiendo… Shurai y yo… estaremos al mando de los shinobis dentro de la villa seremos junto a Tsunade la ultima línea de defensa… **

**Tsunade: Y ya has previsto si fallan en detenerlos en las puertas de Konoha… ya lo previste… contesta… (Se le habían bajado un los humos pero seguía molesta)**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: En ese caso… Uranus prevé que los supervivientes que estuvieran en buenas condiciones de luchar… de las puertas de Konoha… se unirán a los defensores del bosque… si fallan… los que logren estar en condiciones de luchar se unirán a los grupos de Konoha… para dar la batalla final.**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: No creo que ocurra lo que tu plan meticulosamente planeado dice… los detendremos en seco al instante… No crees que has venido muy cobarde…**

**Otra persona entra a la conversación…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki¿Shios… acaso le temes a los "Souma"?**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: No les temo… no soy tan tonto y los sabes… muy bien… no tengo ganas de pelear… esta vez me gusta ser precavido… mas precavido… que antes…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: Precavido… o más bien… es ¿Otra cosa? **

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Tsunade… este es el plan… lo dejo en sus manos… ahora… como Hokage queda todo… confió firmemente en usted…**

**Enrollo el papel que contenía el plan que le permitiría a Konoha sobrevivir… El Señor de la Guerra retoma su posición como el guerrero que tiene por titulo de "Comandante Supremo de los Neo Konoha Sanins" aunque no siempre lo usa…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: (Alzo la voz…) Puede que sea más precavido que de costumbre… esto es sumamente delicado… pero como no me gusta dejar nada al azar ni al ahí se va… y por eso tome tantas precauciones… esos pequeños detalles salvaran a Konoha del temible mazazo venidero de los Souma les aseguro… que ganaremos esta primera batalla defensiva y lo que nuestros nuevos enemigos nos hagan… se los devolveremos con una ferocidad implacable…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: Hazta que vuelves en ti… pensaba que te estabas acobardando…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Sasuke… esta primera batalla será una victoria "Defensiva"…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: Que defensiva… ni que nada… los aplastaremos…**

**Shios miro firmemente a Tsunade**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Y DE ANTEMANO… EN NOMBRE DE TODOS LES PIDO DISCULPAS A USTED NI JU SANDAIME HOKAGE… Y SI NOS QUIERE DAR UN ESCARMIENTO POR ESTA ACTITUD RECIENTE TSUNADE, HÁGALO DESPUÉS DE OBTENER LA PRIMERA VICTORIA CONTRA LOS SOUMA… PERO SOLO DÉMELO A MI YO ASUMO TODA LA RESPONSABILIDAD POR LO QUE HA PASADO… PERO A MIS COMPAÑEROS SANINS DÉJELOS FUERA…**

**Tsunade¿ESO QUIERES?... AUNQUE ESO SIGNIFIQUE… TORTURAS FÍSICAS Y MENTALES (Su sonrisa era como una persona sadomasoquista)**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Aceptare el castigo… correspondiente…**

**Tsunade: LO PENSARE… VETE PREPARANDO… MI HONOR Y EL DE MI MAESTRO… NO QUEDARA MANCHADO… TE ADVIERTO QUE YO MISMA SUPERVISARE TU CASTIGO HASTA SACIARME…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Que así sea entonces…**

**Luego volteo rumbo a sus compñeros…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Es hora de irnos de aquí…**

**Los 4 Sanin salieron de la reunión con Tsunade… esta se quedo pensando la forma de torturar al Comandante de los Sanins se encontraron con el kitsune y el lobo que se daban cara de pocos amigos…**

**Kitsune Guardián: (Vio a su amo) Ami… ami… amigo… que… pasa…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: Ehhhhhhh…. (Aun no se reponía del todo)**

**Kitsune Guardián: Paso… algo…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: No… te preocupes… (Su cabeza estaba baja…)**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Naru, Sasuke… deben ser fuertes… lo más duro… apenas comienza… (Internamente lo decía para el)**

**Asimismo otra persona le decía a su invocación... con una sonrisa en su rostro…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: Vamonos… lobo…**

**Lobo Guardián: Usted… manda… (Vio su sonrisa…) Ummmmm…. Esa sonrisa esta emocionado, contento…**

**Shios pudo ver el animo anormal en Naru al salir de la Torre del Hokage… se le acerco puso su mano en su hombro y dejando su pose mística…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Naru puedo ver algo de inquietud no te preocupes… Konoha sobrevivirá… lograremos la victoria… ¡¡¡ Ganaremos la Guerra!!!**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: Shios… pero… pero…**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Será difícil… no obstante Konoha sobrevivirá…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Naru… Sasuke… tanto yo como Shairon tenemos la certeza que la aldea sobrevivirá esta dura prueba… **

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: Si nuestro Maestro Supremo lo dice… si el lo dice…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: No solo lo dice… lo cree… firmemente… o es que ya se les olvido que el y yo podemos ver el futuro… y nuestras predicciones jamás han fallado… así que no tenemos mucho de que preocuparnos… nuestra villa… sus habitantes vivirán… confía en mi…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: Pero… Pero…**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Naru… toma las cosas… con calma… y todo ira bien…**

**Pese a las palabras alentadoras de sus compañeros de equipo había intranquilidad en Naru…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Hay que descansar… debemos despedirnos… nos veremos mañana… a las 8 de la Mañana en aquel paraje donde hicimos nuestra prueba primaria de Genin con Kakashi… **

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha¿Por qué debemos vernos mañana?... quiero ir a entrenar… además no tiene ningún sentido…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Eso… con nuestra reaparición les dará idea a Konoha de que deben alistarse para combatir… y sin pasarlo por alto algunos de nosotros… nos veremos con viejas amistades… solo será una brevísimas dos hora… si quieres Sasuke puedes irte a entrenar por tu cuenta…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: Poniéndolo así… puede ser… Pero… solo… un breve tiempo… solo un poco de tiempo… me entienden… me urge entrenar…**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Hasta entonces… descansen estas horas…**

**Y así cada uno toma un camino distinto…**

**Posteriormente en 3 casas distintas se daban escenas relativamente opuestas entre si…**

**CASA DE NARU…**

**Naru arribo a la casa que el tenía en Konoha la misma casa pequeña en un edificio de departamentos una vez abierta la puerta dejo pasar al Kitsune que lo acompañaba y dejar sus cosas se desvistió de su ropa tradicional de Sanin y se preparo para dormir en su hogar luego de mucho tiempo…**

**Kitsune Guardián: Esta usted alterado…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: No… Noooo….**

**Kitsune Guardián¿En serio te veo muy alterado?**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: Estaré… bien… estaré… bien… (El ritmo cardiaco estaba alterado y su cara mostraba preocupación) por favor hay que descansar…**

**Camino a un espejo en un cuarto cercano y tomo un cepillo y una pasta lavándose los dientes… en silencio…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: Me… preocupa… Konoha… me preocupa… Shairon podrá estar en lo cierto… pero… algo me huele mal… no se… algo en mis huesos… me dice que esto es mas de lo que aparece… Shios… es demasiado precavido…**

**Kitsune Guardián: Lo noto… muy preocupado… que habrá pasado…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: Como serán esos "Soumas"… en verdad son tan poderosos como Shios dice… por que razón dice que a Tsunade le causara mucho derrocarlos… Shios… ¿Sobrestima a los adversarios? (Muchas preguntas rondaban en su mente)…**

**Luego entro al cuarto el Kitsune Guardián que siempre lo acompañaba…**

**Kitsune Guardián: Señor…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: Si…**

**Kitsune Guardián: Creo… que debería comer algo… digo… de esa forma podría calmarse…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: No tengo… hambre… estaré bien… lo que tengo es sueño…**

**El joven rubio dio un bostezo…**

**Kitsune Guardián: No me puede engañar… debo averiguar lo que pasa a como de lugar… Naru… puedo pedirte un favor…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki¿Cuál favor…?**

**Kitsune Guardián¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: Este… si… claro… por… supuesto…**

**Naru desvistió la cama un poco nervioso y se puso su ropa de dormir posteriormente apago la luz del pequeño cuarto se acurruco en la cama volteándose a la derecha…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: Mañana será otro día…**

**Kitsune Guardián: Buenas… noches…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Viento Naru Uzumaki: Buenas noches… (Le dijo a su invocación)Por que Konoha… por que… la guerra… por que ahora (Se decía de forma interna)**

**Sin que su compañero guardián lo viera el rubio sanin derramo una lagrima por lo que el considero la próxima tragedia…**

**Kitsune Guardián: Temo que algo paso en su platica de hace poco… esta muy nervioso y lo noto extraño… esta alterado… no se… que habrá pasado… por que… esta si… por que… por que… (Internamente para si)**

**Naru cerró los ojos llorosos… intentando conciliar el sueño…**

**SEDE CENTRAL DEL CLAN UCHIHA… CASA PRINCIPAL…**

**En un complejo amurallado que tenía dentro una serie de casas… al estilo chino… adornada en cada rincón con el símbolo de un abanico un joven peliazulado… al lado de el estaba un lobo… llego a la sede de un clan casi extinto pero aun famoso el chico peliazulado que era el único heredero de tan famoso linaje en Konoha entro en la casa principal y habitada alguna vez por sus padres… y encendió la luz… **

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: Quédate… aquí… no me sigas…**

**Lobo Guardián: Si… amo… (Luego) esta emocionado eso es seguro…**

**Así se fue y localizo el baño entrando ahí a fin de darse una limpieza… sus ropas que estaba usando desde hacia mucho tiempo… no dejaba su sonrisa… preparo el agua caliente y se metió dentro de la bañera… las espumas inundaban esa habitación… mientras lavaba el joven cuerpo que poseía… ahí en silencio…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: "Soumas" Ehhh… esto esta poniéndose interesante… tanto esperar por fin… por fin… algo de valor… pero… demonios… esa Tsunade… esa anciana decrepita… se pone psicópata… me cabrea… como se atreve a ponerse de esa manera… querernos amenazar solo por despertarla pero que "delicada"**

**Lobo Guardián: (A las afueras) No cabe duda… esta sensación… la he visto en otra parte…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: Mi cuerpo… arde… siento que estos días… maldición por que… el tiempo no pasa mas rapido… por que no avanza… mis entrañas arden como nunca… **

**Lobo Guardián: Puede ser… (Recordó los ojos de su amo)**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: Ese Shios… trae algo entre manos… o que le pasa… a mí me parece que esta muy nervioso… pero que piensa… como que defendernos… debemos atacarlos… hasta destruirlos… esta demasiado misterioso… y esa actitud de el… la odio… no me agrada… por que no habla claro… y nos dejamos de rodeos… pero que coinés tiene ahora… (Lo decía en su mente y empuña sus manos) no quiero perder por esa actitud suya de tanto ocultismo… si sale mal todo… me las va a pagar… me va a escuchar… odio ser débil… **

**A las afueras de ese baño… su invocación… hacia una meditación en privado…**

**Lobo Guardián: Esos ojos… rojos con esa expresión amenazadora… algo ha encendido su alma de una manera que no he visto en el desde hace 3 años… jamás… ha estado así desde que lo conozco…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: Examen de Chuunin… de seguro… solo hay debiluchos… no recuerdo… que haya personas que valgan… la pena…**

**Posteriormente salio de bañarse, secándose su cuerpo y poniéndose una bata negra pero antes de entrar a su cuarto a cambiarse para "dormitar" un poco…**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: Por que me vez… así…**

**Lobo Guardián: Amo… ¿Sucedió algo en su reunión?**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: No te interesa… conocerlo… y no tengo yo por que darte explicaciones…**

**Lobo Guardián: Usted esta… con esa actitud de fuego… que…. (Intento obtener alguna respuesta)**

**Sanin de Konoha Sanin del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha: Ahora solo… preocúpate por descasar… tengo mucho que hacer… mañana debo entrenar… vete a dormir…**

**Entro a su cuarto… y se recostó en su cama apagando su Sharingan… el lobo se quedo callado… dormido a las afueras del ultimo Uchiha…**

**CASA DE SHURAI Y SHIOS…**

**Luego de despedirse de Naru y Sasuke… los dos Xiosai partieron rumbo a su casa localizada en el oriente de Konoha… era una casa humilde pero confortable tenia un cuarto con dos camas… una cocina… una sala cerca de la puerta, y una pequeña sala de estar… lo mismo una sala subterránea… ahí en la sala de estar… dejaron sus tridentes en el suelo…**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Esto… si que fue difícil… hermano…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Ver la reacción de Tsunade es si puedes llamarlo… un poco aterradora… pero el enojo de Tsunade no se compara con nuestro hermano mayor cuando enfurece…**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Si… no obstante… Tsunade, Naru y Sasuke no tienen idea de lo que viene… Konoha nunca ha experimentado una guerra como la que se avecina… crees que sea una experiencia dura…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Muchas personas importantes morirán… pero Konoha sobrevira el primer ataque… Uranus esta hecho para eso… si tu hubieras hecho el plan defensivo para esta ocasión coincidiría con el mió… tu eres tan buen estrategia como yo… recuerda cuando hiciste la estrategia en la mas grande batalla de acorazados hasta hoy conocida en el Gran Reino de Chou. **

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Gracias… hermano…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Ahora debemos ver lo que Shairon nos dio…**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Es el sobre rojo… que nos dio antes de emprender nuestro viaje hacia la aldea…**

**Se relajaron un poco…a ambos lados de el sillon en donde estaban… tomaron sus mochilas con sus provisiones y ahí sacaron cada uno su libro rojo adornados con las insignias correspondientes supremas y algunas partes en oro… lo abrieron… juntos al mismo tiempo y leyeron todo algo inédito había pasado…**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Nuestro Nii san… nos… ha… nombrado… a los… dos… (Abrió bien los ojos)**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Desde hoy con esta confirmación hemos sido ascendidos a Supremos Mariscales Shinobis del Clan Xiosai. **

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Leyendo Mañana nos llegaran las ropas dignas de Supremo Mariscal Shinobi y el cetro de mando… (Luego vio a Shios)…. Parece que algo mas sabes… dime que es…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Me cachaste… bueno…**

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Ryo XVI el Gran Señor Ancestral de los Asoka… ha decidido ayer 8 de Mayo rebautizar a los Triunviros Asoka… desde ahora los que desde hace mas de dos milenios eran conocidos como los "3 Grandes Generales Asoka" se llamarán desde ahora los "3 Señores Asoka" todo el clan Asoka ya conoce esa decisión… Shairon mañana lo avisara al Clan Xiosai en Pleno…**

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: "Señores Asoka"… valla… cambio y cuando tomo Ryo esa decisión… **

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Después de la Guerra contra el Extinto Gran Reino Chou… **

**Sanin del Trueno y Señor de la Guerra Shios: Eso no es todo… Justo ahora Seiji y Shinn ya han de saber que estaos en Konoha y están a punto de ser nombrados Supremos Mariscales del Clan Asoka por Ryo XVI… nuestro hermano mayor hará como es debido de su conocimiento a nuestra familia… **

**Sanin del Viento y Señor de la Guerra Shurai: Queeeeeeeeeee… pero… como…. cuando… donde…. (Fue sorprendido).**

**MIENTRAS EN LA CAPITAL DEL REICH, NANJAR… 10 DE MAYO DEL 2903 DDF.**

**Dentro de la capital del Gran Imperio Xiosai, la megalópolis de Nanjar… había en el centro un cuadrado llamado Yuan, en el centro de ese cuadro estaban la gran plaza central del Reich también llamada "Yaun" que era un cuadrado interno en sus vértices estaban ubicados cuatro pilares que alcanzaban los quinientos metros en ese cuadro interno donde usualmente se daban las grandes concentraciones militares del Wehrmacht y la coronación del Káiser en la cara norte de Yaun, estaba el enorme Palacio del Emperador, el edificio mas grande y majestuoso de la capital y el Imperio, era el centro del mundo, era una construcción parecida a una catedral gótica a una escala sin precedentes media verticalmente dos kilómetros, al oeste en un vértice de Yuan de la capital estaba una ciudad enorme, esa ciudad era diez veces mas grande que en lo que nuestro mundo es "La Ciudad Prohibida", la ciudad mencionada era una de las ciudades shinobis ubicadas en la capital del Reich dentro de ella amurallada yacía un vasto complejo de edificios, campos de entrenamiento, parques, academias y bunkers, y en cada lugar de de esa ciudad yacían los símbolos del Reich y el Clan Asoka… esa ciudad era la Ciudad del Clan Asoka, en el centro de esa ciudad había un triangulo con 3 palacios uno en cada vértice el mas importante era el Palacio Supremo del Patriarca del Clan Asoka.**

_**PALACIO SUPREMO DEL PATRIARCA DEL CLAN ASOKA… SALON DEL TRONO **_

**Una junta es convocada por el Señor Ancestral del Clan Asoka en su palacio… ahí Ryo XVI envestido con su traje ancestral un vestido anaranjado bordado con hilos de oro, el traje estaba adornado con figuras de fénix incluyendo un gran fénix en su espalda en su cabeza estaba la corona suprema del clan Asoka… en fin estaba vestido como el día donde fue coronado como Patriarca del Clan Asoka con la asistencia del Káiser, sucediendo a su padre el Antiguo Patriarca Asoka Judai XII, los hermanos de Ryo XVI entran vestidos con el atuendo de los Triunviros Asoka… Ryo esta sentado en el trono patriarcal dentro de un gran salón adornado con Fénix… **

**Gran Señor Ancestral Asoka Ryo XVI: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh……. Ten Paciencia Ryo… paciencia…**

**Señor Asoka Seiji: Niisan… ¿Por qué nos has llamado?...**

**Señor Asoka Shinn: Habla ya…**

**Gran Señor Ancestral Asoka Ryo XVI: Hace pocas horas… mi amigo Shairon envió una nota… donde dice que para estos momentos según la nota sus dos hermanos menores están ya en la aldea oculta de Konoha y desde ahora aparte del nombramiento imperial que deposito en Shios el 1 de Marzo del 2903 ha depositado en sus otototos el cargo de Supremo Mariscal Shinobi…**

**Señor Asoka Shinn: ESOS DOS… Y AHORA QUE SE LE METIO A EL "EMPERADOR" en su cabeza…**

**Gran Señor Ancestral Asoka Ryo XVI: SHINN… SE RESPETUOSO…**

**Shinn… ante la regañada de su hermano mayor… puso su tradicional cara enojada…**

**Señor Asoka Seiji: Pero el Señor de la Guerra Shios… con esa designación es aun mas poderoso NISSAN… después de todo es el "Decano"**

**Gran Señor Ancestral Asoka Ryo XVI: Shios… tiene un peso enorme como "Decano" lo mismo una misión de cumplir la profecía del Sexto Legendario… después de todo es su destino… y eso lo sabes Seiji.**

**Señor Asoka Shinn: PUES… HAZTA NO VER… NO CREER… A MI DENME PRUEBAS Y SE ACABO…**

**Señor Asoka Seiji: Claro que si ¿Esa es la única noticia que nos darás… hermano…? **

**Señor Asoka Shinn: Por que si es así… yo me voy… (Ya se dirigía a la puerta del salón patriarcal)**

**Gran Señor Ancestral Asoka Ryo XVI: SHINN AUN NO HE TERMINADO… (Se levanto y le grito a su hermano mas menor)**

**Señor Asoka Shinn: Y ahora que quieres… Vamos habla rápido entonces… yo no tengo tu tiempo…**

**Gran Señor Ancestral Asoka Ryo XVI: Bien…… paciencia… Ryo…**

**Al lado derecho del trono patriarcal estaban dos libros naranjas con partes en oro con el símbolo del Reich en la parte trasera… en la delantera… el símbolo del clan Asoka... Ryo XVI se levanta y se dirige a sus hermanos menores incluyendo se dirige a Shinn y les entrega el libro…**

**Señor Asoka Seiji¿Qué es esto?... **

**Gran Señor Ancestral Asoka Ryo XVI: Ábranlo y veraz…**

**Al abrirlo se daba una escena similar o casi idéntica a la que a la par se daba en Konoha con los dos señores de la guerra.**

**Señor Asoka Seiji: Ryo… estas seguro que… quieres hacer esto…**

**Gran Señor Ancestral Asoka Ryo XVI: Ascenderlos a Supremos Mariscal Shinobi… si…**

**Señor Asoka Shinn: Por mi me parece perfecto…pero… no.. hay vuelta de hoja… a mí no me recrimines lo que pasa después…**

**Gran Señor Ancestral Asoka Ryo XVI: TU ESCUCHAME SHINN DEJA DE CABREAR TANTO… NI LA GUERRA CONTRA CHOU… PUDO CALMARTE… (Empezó a perder la paciencia)**

**Señor Asoka Shinn: Por el contrario me dio mas fuerza… para pelear… te lo demuestro… (Su cara se lucio con una sonrisa)…**

**Gran Señor Ancestral Asoka Ryo XVI: SHINNNNNNNN…. NO ME EMPIEZES… (La paciencia estaba al limite)**

**Señor Asoka Seiji: SHINN… PARALE… YA…**

**Señor Asoka Shinn: TU NO TE METAS… ESTO ES SOLAMENTE CON RYO… VAMOS A VER COMO ES MI FUERZA…**

**Gran Señor Ancestral Asoka Ryo XVI: Este si que es un rebelde… como es posible… (Dijo para si) PARENSE LOS DOS… QUIERO TERMINAR ESTO DE UNA BUENA VEZ... **

**Seiji con reservas y Shinn con regañadientes se acercaron y Ryo les entrego una maleta a cada uno de ellos ubicada en otra mesa al lado izquierdo del trono, el Patriarca Asoka los dejo en el piso… y volvió a su trono**

**Señor Asoka Seiji: Y esto…**

**Gran Señor Ancestral Asoka Ryo XVI: Estas son sus ropas… como Supremos Mariscales Shinobi… y el cetro de mando… pueden retirarse… (Resolló).**

**Señor Asoka Shinn: Ryo… PRONTO SABRAS LO FUERTE QUE ME HE VUELTO… (Tomo su maleta y se fue)…**

**Gran Señor Ancestral Asoka Ryo XVI: Todo termino… (Cerro los ojos)**

**Señor Asoka Seiji: Hermano… **

**Gran Señor Ancestral Asoka Ryo XVI¿Seiji… sigues aquí…?**

**Señor Asoka Seiji¿Shinn es muy terco… no crees que fue mucho designarlo a una de las mayores dignidades shinobi?**

**Gran Señor Ancestral Asoka Ryo XVI: Su único problema es que siempre… le gusta la guerra y el combate… pero en Chou ya encontró a otro que puede ponerlo en su lugar… que cuando se enfurece… es de miedo… en la batalla de destrucción mas grande de la historia mundial, en Chou… es un ejemplo de ello…**

**Señor Asoka Seiji: Si… y ellos dos cuando actúan juntos… son imparables…**

**Gran Señor Ancestral Asoka Ryo XVI: La guerra ancestral… le quitara una gran parte de terquedad… te lo puedo asegurar… además Shinn es más humano de lo que piensas… pero casi nadie ha podido ver ese lado…**

**Señor Asoka Seiji: Mmmmmmmmmmm……. ¿Humano? Habrá que ver eso…**

**También se retiro… quedando Ryo solo en el enorme salón del trono… en Konoha… algunos dormían… otros platicaban… y otros entrenaban… en la casa de Shios y Shurai dos dragones se posaban a las afueras de su casa…**


End file.
